Puzzle Pieces
by MissKatt18
Summary: After a blow to the head, Kagome thinks she's back still collecting the jewel shards. How do her friends try to tell her otherwise? More importantly, how does a certain taiyoukai convince her that he's the one she loves, not Inuyasha?  Drabble Series!
1. Frets

**A/N: Ahh, yes, I started another fic while I have three others -_-. Oh well, this is what happens when a plunnie attacks you repeatedly for the past week or two. **

**Also, this is my first Drabble series! Yayyyy!**

**-MissKatt**

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

_**Puzzle Pieces **_

_**By MissKatt**_

Frets

"What are we going to do?" The hanyou asked, pacing back and forth in front of Kaede's hut, his white triangle ears resting flat against his skull. He finally stopped walking and stared at the other inuyoukai as he leaned against the side of the hut, his arms crossed over his chest. "How can you be so calm? She could die!"

"Fretting will get us nowhere, Inuyasha," A silky voice replied. He did not need Inuyasha's banter while he carefully listened to the miko's heart rate, making sure it did not falter again. "If she perishes, I will use Tenseiga."

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: None


	2. Listen Up

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Listen Up

"Tenseiga?" Inuyasha's ears perked up. "You would do that?" He asked, looking at his half-brother with a different light. Perhaps he wasn't too cold after all. Last time, Shippo had to beg him to use Tenseiga to revive Kinta's father, but he refused. They were lucky that Tenseiga had propelled him otherwise.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his golden orbs at the hanyou. "Have you not been listening to anything she has been telling you?" He knew for a fact that Kagome had been slowly, hesitantly if one would, telling Inuyasha about her new 'friend' and their time together. Did he not listen?

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: None


	3. Realizations

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Realizations

Once again, the triangles atop of his head laid flat. "I didn't really think anything of it." He replied, looking down at the ground. He honestly did not pay too much attention to Kagome's babble when she talked with him and Sango about her daily life. They hadn't been romantically involved with each other since she had come back two years ago after the well had sealed. After trying to settle down and peruse a relationship, they realized it wouldn't work. Without the constant excitement of battles and youkai slaying, the relationship was nothing; they were better off as friends.

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: None


	4. Debate

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Debate

The taiyoukai studied him carefully, watching as he mentally debated with himself.

"Maybe that is another reason why you failed to court her correctly." Sesshoumaru finally replied.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Inuyasha stammered, avoiding his half-brother's eyes.

Ignoring his brother, the taller youkai stood up straight when he heard her pulse quicken from inside the hut. She had finally come to since the accident. "She is awake."

Inuyasha, dropping the subject, nodded. He knew her health was more important than picking a fight with Sesshoumaru. He ventured back into the hut, his brother two steps behind him.

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: None


	5. Waking Up

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Waking Up

_"Kagome!"_

_"Look out!"_

_Pain_

_Darkness_

That was all the miko remembered as she started to come to. She blinked once, then twice as she stared up at the roof of a familiar hut with her sapphire eyes. She furrowed her brows and lifted a cold hand to her throbbing skull. She winced when she made contact with a wet bandage covering a gouge in her temple. She went to sit up, but a rather large wave of dizziness overcame her and she promptly laid back down on the cot and closed her eyes. What in the world happened to her?

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: None


	6. Children?

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Children?

"Don't get up, Kagome-chan," She heard her best friend's voice from her side and then felt a cold rag on her forehead. "You had a bad fall."

"Fall?" She echoed and opened her eyes to see Sango looking down at her. Funny, her friend looked kind of older. Maybe they were both just tired.

"Mama, is Kagome-neesan going to be okay?" A little girl asked, drawing Kagome's attention to the pair of twins kneeling beside her friend.

Mama? Kagome looked at the children like they were out of their minds for calling Sango as such. Her friend wasn't a mother!

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: None


	7. Alone?

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Alone?

"Hai, hai. She'll be okay, don't worry. Go outside and play, okay?" The demon slayer replied. With a satisfied smile, she watched her beloved children leave the hut before turning her attention back to Kagome. "You don't remember?"

"Not really. What happened?" She asked, making a mental note she'd have to ask about the children thing later. Thinking back, she knew she had been hit by something. She remembered that much before she blacked out. But, she couldn't recall what she was doing at the time. Why couldn't she remember? "What was I doing when I fell?" Was she alone?

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: None


	8. Blood

**A/N: Thank you so much everyone for your support on my first drabble series :3 I'm updating now because I will be out of town for 4 days. See you guys then!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Blood

"When you and Inuyasha went out to slay the youkai who kept tormenting the traveling villagers, you were attacked from behind. It hit you and you fell back and hit your head. You lost a lot of blood," Sango furrowed her brows when she saw Kagome's blank look. "You don't remember?"

"Only Inuyasha and I went to fight?" She questioned, attempting to sit up once more. She pushed the queasiness aside and looked down at her clothes. She was wearing a miko garb, one she didn't remember wearing, blood splattered down the top of the haori. Was this her blood?

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: None


	9. Worries

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Worries

She looked back up at Sango. "Why didn't you and Miroku come with us?" She was perplexed. Sango and Miroku always fought alongside them. Why didn't they this time? Did something else happen?

What was the slayer's friend saying? Kagome knew very well that while Miroku was away, she couldn't slay any youkai away from the village; she had to watch the children. "I had to take care of the children. Miroku is off running errands in a nearby village." She answered with a slight edge, now very worried for her friend. How could she not remember any of that?

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: None


	10. Recoil

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Recoil

"Oh? Did he get a hit on a jewel shard?" She asked, suddenly hopeful. Finally, they would become closer to getting the jewel completed! She just hoped Miroku would get there before Naraku or his henchman did. They needed this upper hand on their enemy.

Sango recoiled as if she had been struck by what the young miko had said. "Jewel shard?" she repeated. It had been five years since Naraku had been defeated and the jewel had been wished away. Oh no. Did this mean…? "Kagome-chan, it's been-" She cut herself off when the youkai walked into the room.

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: None


	11. Tessaiga Stealer

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Tessaiga Stealer

"Keh! You're finally awake! 'Bout time!" Inuyasha said, his tone only harsh because he didn't like showing soft concern in front of people, especially his brother.

"Ah, gomen, Inuyasha. I know that I shouldn't be sleeping when we need to hunt for the jewel shards." Kagome replied with a small smile. She blinked when she saw the next person enter the hut and quickly scrambled to her feet, jumping up in a hurry. "What are you doing here, Sesshoumaru? Hasn't Inuyasha kicked your butt enough times? When are you going to learn that you're never going to get the Tessaiga?"

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: None


	12. Confusion

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Confusion

Everyone stared at her in silent shock. Inuyasha's eyes widened like saucers, his mouth falling open unintelligently. Sesshoumaru's brow was furrowed slightly, Sango's face contorted into a mask of concern and anxiety.

Kagome was going to yell something else, but felt a wave of dizziness hit her once more. She felt her legs wobble and stumbled forward, unable to stand up right any longer. Before she connected with the floor, she stopped in mid-air, strong arms under her. She blinked and looked up at her savior with confused sapphire eyes.

Why was it that Sesshoumaru caught her and not Inuyasha?

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: None


	13. Floccinaucinihilfication

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Floccinaucinihilfication

Perplexed, she pushed away from the daiyoukai and plopped down on her cot. She held no value to Sesshoumaru whatsoever. So, why had he broken her fall? Why was he here anyways? And why weren't he and Inuyasha bickering and engaging each other in battle as usual?

"Kagome-chan, you mentioned the jewel shards…" Sango started, her voice hesitant. If what she thought was happening _was_ happening, then she needed to take the subject off Sesshoumaru and fast.

"H-hai. We need to finish looking for them." She replied, but the look in her friend's, plus Sesshoumaru's, eyes made her think otherwise.

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt:** Floccinaucinihilfication – estimation that something is valueless (Naq).

Dokuga DDN May 5th, 2012


	14. Etiolate

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Etiolate

"Keh, the jewel was completed, baka." Inuyasha snorted, crossing his arms over his chest. "Good riddance; especially with Naraku gone too!"

"Naraku is gone?" Kagome gasped, her hand flying to her chest as her heart bloomed with hope. Finally! Her friends could be happy! No longer did Miroku and Sango have to worry about the wind tunnel or Kohaku!

"Miko," Sesshoumaru spoke up, gaining her attention. "You wished away the jewel five years ago after Naraku was defeated."

The joy faded and her face began to look etiolated, the color draining from it as she realized he was not joking.

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: Etiolate- to make pale or sickly (Theia)

DDN May 5th, 2012


	15. Pronk

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Pronk

"This can't be true!" She cried, eyes wide as she stared at her friends, plus Sesshoumaru.

"It is, Kagome-chan." Sango said gently, tears swelling her eyes. How could her memory of such a fate disappear?

"How? Are you sure?" The miko asked, gripping the fabric of her red hakama. She felt so foolish asking all these questions, but to say this was a shock was an understatement.

Sesshoumaru could sense his intended's panic and wanted to soothe it away, but he dared not touch her when her memories of the past five years were gone. "It was a combined effort."

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: Pronk- weak or foolish person (Kayelyn)

DDn May 5th, 2012


	16. Zomotherapy

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Zomotherapy

She raised her hand to her forehead and went to rub her temples as the stress began to pound heavily, but winced when she touched her wound. How could she have lost her memory? Well, she knew how, but she couldn't believe it.

"Here, Kagome-chan, put this on it." Sango said, offering the miko a small slab of boar meat to place on her temple.

Kagome waved it aside, too concerned to deal with any zomotherapy. She looked at her best friend and then at Inuyasha. "Has anything else changed in the past five years that I should know about?"

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: Zomotherapy- medical treatment using raw meat (Lilli)

DDN May 5th, 2012


	17. Wanchancy

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Wanchancy

"Not much except the fact you're now swappin' drool with my half-brother." Inuyasha snorted. He soon regretted it though, when he felt a dangerous force hit him in the back of his head and slam him into the wooden floor of Kaede's hut. "Oww! Ya ass! It's the truth!"

"Inuyasha!" Sango hissed, scolding the hanyou as the taiyoukai kept his face planted into the floor.

"W-what did he just say?" The miko asked, her chest constricting as her lungs inhaled sharply. She blinked and then released the air in a fit of laughter. "Nice one, Inuyasha! But, there's no way!"

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: Wanchancy- uncanny; dangerous; eerie; unlucky ; wicked (Smo)

DDN May 5th, 2012


	18. Charientism

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Charientism

She held her stomach as she finished laughing and then looked at the three, a wide smile on her face. "Thank you, I needed that!" She blinked as she saw that they were staring at her with solemn faces. What was that twinkle in Sesshoumaru's eyes? Melancholy…? "Y-you guys?"

"Kagome-chan, you've been almost inseparable from Sesshoumaru's side for nearly seven moon cycles…"

"W-what! There's no way! He-he-he's, well, Sesshoumaru!" She exclaimed, furrowing her brow.

Sesshoumaru, taking the charientism only due to her head injury and, well, because she was Kagome. "It is true, Miko. We have spent much time together."

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: Charientism: an artfully veiled insult (Aubrey Simone)

DDN May 5th, 2012


	19. Facetious

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Facetious

She blinked once, then twice before staring at the taiyoukai. "Y-you're kidding me. There's no way!" She repeated, looking at Sango for help, but her friend just gave her a shake of her head.

"It is true, Kagome-chan." The ex-slayer responded.

"Ha! You must not have had a good enough effect on her, Sesshoumaru! She doesn't remember a thing!" Inuyasha snorted.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and pressed his brother's face harder into the wood. How dare he be facetious at such a time? This was not the time to be making light of such a situation, his miko was distraught.

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: Facetious: flippant, treating serious issues with inappropriate humor (Clio)


	20. Vicissitudes

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Vicissitudes

But, she loved Inuyasha, didn't she? She glanced at her him and stared at him, looking him over with her sapphire eyes.

Feeling her gaze, Inuyasha met it and raised a brow at her. "What?"

When she didn't feel the familiar butterflies in the pit of her stomach, nor the blush that usually stained her cheeks, she found that her heart was not responding the way it used to. She inhaled sharply and furrowed her brows before she felt her nerves spike and raised her hand to press against her chest. What had caused such a change in her emotions?

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: Vicissitudes: change, mutation, mutability (Aura)


	21. Kowtow

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Kowtow

She tore her eyes away from Inuyasha. Always, without fail, her heart would flutter and her face would flush when she locked eyes with him.

She let her gaze fall on Sesshoumaru, studying him carefully. She would admit, yes, he was handsome. Her eyes widened when he stared back at her with his molten honey eyes. Something about that look, something in his eyes touched her soul. Then she felt it, her heart skipped a beat, then one more. So, her heart seemed to remember him well enough.

In that moment, she knew she had to apologize for being skeptical.

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: Kowtow: to behave in a subservient manner, apologize profusely

DDN May 5th, 2012


	22. Fulcrum

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Fulcrum

The miko sighed softly and closed her sapphire eyes for a brief moment, letting her resolve settle in. She couldn't believe she was going to do this. She attempted to stand and Sango was there at her side, supporting her and helping her to her feet. She thanked her best friend and looked at Sesshoumaru. His bright amber eyes did little to ease her nerves.

Taking a deep breath, she held her hand out towards him and let her mouth fall open in awe at how fast his hand was under hers, holding it securely. "Can we go talk somewhere?"

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: Fulcrum- to support or prop (syn)


	23. Nerves

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Nerves

Kagome could not believe that _the_ Sesshoumaru was escorting her outside, his hand gently enclosed around hers. Even now, she could see the difference in his demeanor from when she last remembered him fighting Inuyasha.

He led her a couple of yards away from Kaede's hut, making sure the others could not hear their discussion. Not releasing her hand, he looked down at her. "You wished to speak?"

She looked up at him, gazing into the molten honey eyes that made her heart flutter. Suddenly nerves attacked her stomach. "H-hai. I want to apologize for what I said." She began.

** Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: None


	24. Replay

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Replay

"It is of no consequence. You are injured." He responded, watching as her cheeks flushed red. He found solace in the way her body still reacted to him, even if her head did not understand.

She shook her head. "No, I was rude to you. But, you have to understand, the last memory I have of you is you fighting Inuyasha for the Tessaiga. Not to mention, I have memories of you trying to kill me, y'know!"

He mentally sighed. Were they really going to have this conversation again? Following this would come the discussion of 'trust' and 'starting over'.

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: None


	25. Volent

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Volent

"I mean, I guess we just have to start over fresh. I will try to keep an open mind. I mean, my heart seems convinced that it is possible." Kagome said softly, smiling weakly at him.

Sesshoumaru felt his hope fly up like a bird to the sky. She was willing to give him another chance. That was all he needed. He would make her fall in love with him all over again no matter what it took. "That is all I ask of you, Kagome."

Something in the way he said her name made her heart skip a beat.

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: Volent (adj)- moving lightly, nimble.

- engaged in or having the power of flight

Done for Kayelyn's Weekly Word Challenge

**A/N: I have a question for you guys. Would you prefer I put several of these together in one chapter at a time (It will take longer because I get weekly prompts) or keep it once a week?**


	26. Herbs, Maybe, Maybe Not

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Herbs

The next day, Kagome walked around the village with Sesshoumaru at her side. She had helped them gather herbs, which she found in great surprise that she actually knew a lot more of them than she thought she did. Her companion for the day explained that about a year ago, she had devoted herself to learn almost every plant that could aid people in some way.

"It's weird; the knowledge about them just came to me, as if I had seen it so many times before." She mused again.

He nodded next to her. "Perhaps your memory loss is improving."

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: None

Maybe

Sesshoumaru's eyes ran over the -his- little miko next to him. Her long raven hair was tied back into a ponytail, revealing her face. It was full of wonder, perhaps pondering what he had said. He too was very curious about her sudden burst of forgotten knowledge.

If she could remember something so easily when presented in front of her, then maybe, just maybe, she would have a random memory flash of him. Of _them_. But how? The plants were presented in front of her at the time. How does one present a memory?

Hmm, perhaps he had an idea.

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: None

Maybe Not

Instead of presenting her a memory, perhaps he could recreate it. This would mean taking her to all the places where they had had an intimate moment or reached a milestone in their relationship. Yes! He would do just that. He would start with it today.

"Oi! Kagome!" His loud-mouth brother screeched from down the path, standing outside a small vendor's hut with the monk and slayer, their kids dancing around their feet with short sticks full of meat.

"Ah! Inuyasha! Everyone!" She called back with a bright smile and briskly ran over to them.

Hn, then again, maybe not.

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: Makebate (N.)-

A person who causes contention or discord.

Done for Kayelyn's Weekly Word Challenge

**A/N: What did you guys think of that?**


	27. Travels

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Travels

"Umm, Sesshoumaru? Where are we going?" The miko asked softly, her brow furrowed as she followed the tall taiyoukai. He had asked her to accompany him somewhere, but to where, he never said.

"We are almost there, Miko." He replied, not looking over his shoulder as they traveled. He knew they were close to the spot where they first felt the spark for each other. Sure enough, three minutes later, they arrived. "We are here."

"A stream?" She asked, looking around. It was a large grassy area, behind them was the forest, in front of them a cool, fresh stream.

**Prompt**: None

**Word Count**: 100

**A/N: Many people preferred the short chapters, so I will keep it as such :3 Thanks for your input guys!**


	28. Beginning

**A/N: Ah! Thank you so, so much for nominating _Puzzle Pieces_ for Best Serial in the 2nd quarter 2012 Dokuga awards! You guys are so amazing!**

**-MissKatt  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Beginning

"Yes, a stream. Does is remind you of anything?" Sesshoumaru asked quietly, sitting down and leaning against the same tree from that time eight moon cycles ago. This particular event was what started it all; it was when his interest was first perked by her.

"Remind me of anything?" She echoed and turned away from the crystal clear water to look at him. She blinked as she looked him over. There was something about this that seemed all too familiar. The way he was lounged under the tree, the way the shadows of the tree canopy danced along his features.

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: None


	29. First Piece

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

First Piece

She gasped as a small picture show flashed through her head, forcing her to watch the scene.

_The miko stumbled through the bushes, huffing when her haori sleeve caught and ripped on one of the twigs. Moving on, she made her way to the stream, filling her bamboo container with the cool water. A growl rumbled in her ears and she quickly perked up, her powers tensed and ready to strike. Cautiously, she turned around to see a very wounded taiyoukai. _

_"Sesshoumaru?" Why hadn't she sensed his presence? Even standing in front of him, she could barely feel his youki. _

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: None


	30. Wounds

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Wounds

_Another low growl rumbled in his throat when she rose to her feet. "Leave, Miko, if you value your life." He had purposely hid his aura, making it so that others would not be able to find him in his current state. The last thing he needed was a challenge for his lands while he could barely defend himself._

_Ignoring his warning signs, she approached him. "You're hurt," She stated, brow furrowed._

_"I was unaware." He retorted, red-tinged eyes narrowed as she kneeled down next to him. "Leave me be or I will permanently remove you from the half-breed's side."_

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: None


	31. Assistance

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Assistance

_"You can threaten me, or you can let me help you." She said sternly, removing her outer miko haori._

_He turned his head from her, tilting his chin up in a scoff. "I need not your assistance."_

_"You do. If you stay like this, who knows what will happen?" She handed her water canteen to him, looking at him expectantly. _

_He ignored her gesture. "I said leave."_

_"Well, unfortunately for you, you do not rule over me," She shot back and put her container back on the floor before beginning to rip up her haori so she could bandage him._

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: None


	32. Gain

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Gain

_Seeing as how he wasn't pulling away nor making a fuss anymore, she began to hum quietly to herself as she cleaned his wounds with the fresh stream water before wrapping them carefully._

_"Why are you helping me, Miko?" The taiyoukai finally asked after they sat in silence for a while. "What do you gain from this? An owed favor?"_

_She stilled her hands for a moment before looking up at him, meeting his gaze steadily. "A peace of mind," She said with a smile. "I wouldn't have felt right leaving you behind knowing I could have somehow helped you." _

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: None


	33. Doubts

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Doubts

Kagome gasped and put a hand to her racing heart while her other one went to rest on her pounding skull. She groaned and felt the world begin to tip and shift beneath her feet as dizziness began to overcome her. She felt a gentle pressure on her shoulders and felt her world steady a bit.

Had it worked? Sesshoumaru could only hope as stabilized her. "Are you well?" He asked, anxiously waiting her reaction. When she glanced up at him with furrowed brows and sapphire blue orbs filled with confusion, he had a distinct feeling it did not work.

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: None

**A/N: I need prompts for this. Please feel free to suggest them!**


	34. Unencumbered

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Unencumbered

"I-I saw me…you…_us_…" She breathed and lowered her hand. "It was so clear and vivid…you were hurt and I was helping you."

"The fact that you were unencumbered for this Sesshoumaru and yet you cared for me was what first drew my attention towards you," He met her gaze steadily. "When I first saw something other than Inuyasha's wench."

She puffed out her cheeks in irritation. "I am not his wench," She began and then calmed herself as she reevaluated his words. "This…_scene_ is what started it all?"

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Yes, our next encounter was not too long after this."

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: **Unencumbered** (Adj) - not burdened with cares or responsibilities

Thanks Haven! Keep the prompts coming guys!


	35. Sleet

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Sleet

Kagome stared at Sesshoumaru ss she processed the information he gave her. "How many 'encounters' did we have?" She asked, rubbing her arms as the sky darkened with clouds.

"I stopped counting soon after the fifth unexpected meeting." He answered and began to tug at his outer haori. He could smell the oncoming rain and feared it would solidify due to the temperature drop.

She blushed when he draped his haori over her shoulders, shielding her from the cold and leaving him in his inner silk one. Then, she was suddenly attacked with the question: how far _had_ they gone?

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: Sleet (N.)- Rain containing some ice, as when snow melts as it falls.

Thanks again Haven! Keep them coming everyone!


	36. Secure

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

**Secure**

Suddenly embarrassed and nervous, she took a side step away from him and wrapped his haori tighter around her. "A-ano, I think I want to go back now…" She murmured, looking down at the ground as the rain began to fall. "I need to think this over. I remember the scene, but everything else is still blank for me."

He studied her carefully, watching as she tried to lock up her embarrassment and hide it from him. What was she thinking? He wanted so desperately to dive into her head and find out her secret and fix her memory problem.

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: Secure

Adjective: Fixed or fastened so as not to give way, become loose, or be lost.

Verb: Fix or attach (something) firmly so that it cannot be moved or lost.

(Thanks DescendingFrost for the prompt!)


	37. Inexplicably

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Inexplicably

Noticing how intently he stared at her and beginning to feel uncomfortable, she drew him from his thoughts. "Now!" She said a little too sharply than she meant to, but she was confused, embarrassed, and she now had a headache. "P-please," she added. "I just need to mull it over."

"Of course," Sesshoumaru said stiffly at her reaction. "I will not keep you against your will." He then turned and began to lead her back towards Kaede's village.

She frowned, feeling bad. Had she really hurt the Western Lord's feelings? For inexplicable reasons, that mere idea pinched at her heart.

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: Inexplicable (Adj)

-incapable of being explained, interpreted, or accounted for

Thanks again, DescendingFrost!


	38. Wrought

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Wrought

Kagome lay on her cot, gazing up at the wooden roof above her, thinking about the newly discovered memory. She felt as if her reality had been reeled in and locked behind a wrought-iron cell while this new one took over. With the memory, she recalled that she was now twenty-one and that the jewel had been completed and wished away five years ago after Naraku's defeat.

She remembered graduating high school with a B-average and then coming back to live in Edo after the well let her through again. But, she couldn't remember anything from the past couple months.

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: Wrought (adj.)

-Put together; created

Thanks again, DescendingFrost!

Again, everyone feel free to suggest prompts! :) I haven't been able to make the last like...8 DDNs XD so I need them! Thanks!


	39. Applicable

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Applicable

Sesshoumaru was not in a pleasant mood. Yes, he was more than satisfied that she had regained a memory, but it was only the beginning. Her…_demand_ that he take her back made him think twice about continuing on. What if she didn't like the memories as they came and it only made her push him away?

But, then again, wasn't her reaction applicable to the situation? After all, she was just relearning that they were in fact together. With a slight nod of his head, he decided he would continue no matter her reactions. Surely they couldn't all be negative?

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: Applicable (Adj.)

-Relevant or appropriate.

Thanks again, DescendingFrost!


	40. Fringe

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Fringe

Kagome had been on the fringe of saying no when Sesshoumaru asked her to once again join him in a walk. The word almost tumbled from her lips until she saw little gleam in his eye that pulled at her heart. Besides, this was good, right? This way she could regain her lost memories. She had tried on her own to recover them the past couple of days, but it didn't work.

"Miko?"

She snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at him. "H-hai?"

"We are here." He announced, standing next to a large tree atop of a hill.

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: Fringe (N.)

-An ornamental border of threads left loose or formed into tassels or twists, used to edge clothing or material.

Thanks Kaye! 3 I miss you!


	41. Cold Lake

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Cold Lake

Kagome cautiously made her way towards him, biting her lip as she stepped on the slick grass. She did not want to falling off the small cliff and risk losing all her memories all over again. Taking a deep breath, she made her legs move and hurried to stand beside him. Although she didn't know the history or her and Sesshoumaru yet, she couldn't help but lean into him a little in order to look over the edge.

As her eyes fell on the small lake below her, she felt a sickening rush as she was pulled into a memory.

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: Cold Lake

October 2012 DDN: Inuyasha, Episode 3: Down the Rabbit Hole and Back Again


	42. Sit Boy

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Sit Boy

_"Ah, Kagome-chan! You're such a good swimmer!" Sango complimented, watching her friend dive down into the deeper water only to resurface again a couple feet from her._

_"Arigato, Sango-chan! I love swimming. I feel so free in the water." She said with an embarrassed smile. _

_"I wish I was better." She admitted guiltily. She then looked past her friend and let out an 'eep' before shouting in anger at the person sitting on the hilltop. "Hentai!" _

_Kagome followed her gaze and narrowed them at the silver head of hair. She pointed an accusing finger at the spying male. "Sit boy!"_

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: Sit Boy

October 2012 DDN: Inuyasha, Episode 3: Down the Rabbit Hole and Back Again


	43. Peeping Tom

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Peeping Tom

_Kagome's brow furrowed in confusion from her spot under the water, the liquid reaching her chin to hide her bare body. Why hadn't his body gone crashing to the floor? They may be over each other and no longer had any serious threats, but his subduing beads always worked. _

_Sango let out another stream of profanities and threats of ripping out the peeping tom's eyeballs before she sunk further into the water to join her friend. _

_"Kagome-sama! Sango-san!" _

_The two girls turned to see Rin, now a grown teenager, waving at them from the shoreline, a bucket in her hands._

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: Peeping Tom

October 2012 DDN: Inuyasha, Episode 3: Down the Rabbit Hole and Back Again


	44. Miko Robes

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Miko Robes

_She smiled at Rin and waved back before she was suddenly struck with an idea. She squinted her eyes to get a better look at the form on the hill and blushed when the realization hit her. "I-it's Sesshoumaru!" She whispered embarrassingly._

_Sango blinked. "Since when did he become a peeping tom?"_

_"Never mind that! I just told him to 'sit'!" She cast an embarrassed glance at the hill and was relieved to see he was gone. She waded out of the water and hastily began to change into her miko garb. "I really have to go apologize to him!"_

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: Miko Robes

October 2012 DDN: Inuyasha, Episode 3: Down the Rabbit Hole and Back Again


	45. Shikon Shard

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Shikon Shard

_Kagome swallowed nervously as she made her way up the hill towards the large tree. Instantly, her face heated up when she saw the taiyoukai perched against the tree, one knee bent up with his arm resting on it. Embarrassed that he had possibly seen her naked, and due to the fact that she had told him to sit, she stumbled over her words. She really wished she had a Shikon shard for an extra boost of confidence. "A-ano, Sesshoumaru…"_

_He lifted his head to acknowledge her, his molten honey eyes meeting her cerulean colored ones. "Miko." He greeted coolly. _

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: Shikon Shard

October 2012 DDN: Inuyasha, Episode 3: Down the Rabbit Hole and Back Again


	46. Piggy Ride

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Piggy Ride

_She blushed once more and looked away from his smoldering gaze. "G-gomen…about the 'sit' thing. I thought you were someone else."_

_He lifted a brow. "The half-breed." He recalled her saying the incantation which made the hanyou crash to the floor. Moments later they would be fine and he would be carrying her on his back._

_"Hai," She pursed her lips together. "Why are you up here?"_

_"Watching." He replied, stunned at himself for evening supplying the ningen with an answer._

_"Watching…? You are a peeping tom!" She gasped. _

_His eyes narrowed. "Do not insult me. I was supervising Rin." _

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: Piggy Ride

October 2012 DDN: Inuyasha, Episode 3: Down the Rabbit Hole and Back Again

n


	47. Hair Net

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Hair Net

_She stiffened from her own embarrassment and once again blushed. Kami, she should have known better. "G-gomen," She stammered._

_"Hn."_

_"How are you doing?" She asked in reference to his wounds that she had helped heal almost two weeks ago. _

_She went to take a couple steps forward towards him, but her sandaled foot connected with one of the large tree's hidden roots and she hit the grassy floor ungracefully. She lifted her head and blinked when she saw darkness. She leaned onto one of her elbows and raised her hand to push the net of hair from her face._

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: Hair Net

October 2012 DDN: Inuyasha, Episode 3: Down the Rabbit Hole and Back Again


	48. Dig

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Dig

_Sesshoumaru looked at the fallen miko a few feet from his feet. "Apparently better than you." He commented as she pushed her hair from her face._

_She pursed her lips together in annoyance before pushing herself up onto her knees. She scoffed at his comment. "Good to know." She bit out frostily, her embarrassment getting the better of her. She went to roll back onto her feet and stand, but her ankle gave out with a painful pinch. She fell back onto her rump with a frustrated sigh. "Just great…"_

_The taiyoukai watched with amused eyes. She was so hopeless. _

**Word Count: **100

**Prompt**: Dig

October 2012 DDN: Inuyasha, Episode 3: Down the Rabbit Hole and Back Again


	49. Pink Eyes

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Pink Eyes

_"Having issues, Miko?" He questioned, his amber eyes on her kneeling form. _

_She flushed at his words, her cheeks turning pink again. "I twisted my ankle." She admitted, rubbing her now swollen ankle. "I promised Sango I would watch their kids so she and Miroku could spend some time together. Maybe Rin can help instead." How could __she __possibly keep up with the energetic kids when she couldn't even stand?_

_With great reluctance, he stood to his full height and walked over to the miko. He easily lifted her light form into his arms and began walking towards Kaede's village._

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: Pink Eyes

October 2012 DDN: Inuyasha, Episode 3: Down the Rabbit Hole and Back Again


	50. Red Comb

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Red Comb

_Instantly, her face turned red as she was cradled against the taiyoukai's armored chest. "S-Sesshoumaru?"_

_"Do not think into it, Miko. It would be unbecoming of you to make Rin take care of an obligation you are committed to." He answered, his eyes focused forward. Her scent drifted up into his nose as he moved. Had the miko always smelled this pleasant?_

_She stared up at him, her mouth agape in shock as she looked him over. She looked at the way his silver bangs reached just above his eyes, the combed part revealing the crescent moon adoring his forehead. _

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: Red Comb

October 2012 DDN: Inuyasha, Episode 3: Down the Rabbit Hole and Back Again

(This concludes the drabbles for October! :))


	51. Wolves

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Wolves

Kagome exhaled loudly as she was brought back from the depths of her mind. Just like last time, her heart was pounding hard in her chest as if she had just been running for her life from a pack of wolves. She closed her eyes tightly as she felt the light feeling of dizziness begin to overcome her. Why did this keep happening?

Sesshoumaru's hand twitched at his side, the need to hold her too strong. But, he would not invade her boundaries. Still, he was curious as to what her reaction would be to the memory. "Miko?" He questioned.

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: Wolves

November 2012 DDN: Inuyasha, Episode 5: Aristocratic Assassin, Sesshomaru


	52. Amber

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Amber

She shook her head gently, trying to make the feeling of the word tilting beneath her feet vanish. She blinked her eyes back open and raised them to meet his smoldering amber gaze. She blushed, the feelings from her memory still in effect, and looked away. She furrowed her brow. "What happened after that?"

He noted that her voice was soft yet shaken. "I took you back to the village and left you in the care of the hanyou."

She rubbed her arm nervously. "Why?"

He had asked himself that same question many times after he had dropped her off.

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: Amber

November 2012 DDN: Inuyasha, Episode 5: Aristocratic Assassin, Sesshomaru


	53. Grave

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Grave

Sesshoumaru knew that escorting her back to the village had dug his grave for their fate. Afterwards, he would fight against the imprints that her scent and smile had created in his mind. But, he could not tell her all of that now, not when she was just starting to regain her memories. So, he would tell her his reason at the time.

"At the time, I believed it would have been troublesome for Rin to take your duty of watching the pups. Also, I did not need the half-breed screaming at me for leaving you in such a state."

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: Grave

November 2012 DDN: Inuyasha, Episode 5: Aristocratic Assassin, Sesshomaru


	54. Heads

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Heads

"So, you really didn't care about leaving me there?" The miko asked suddenly, her sapphire pools narrowing slightly.

He mentally sighed. Must she always take things out of context? "At the time," He repeated. "No."

She raised her hand to rub her temples. _'At the time.'_ She replayed in her head. Had his feelings for her really changed that much since then? Based on her new memory, she knew she had definitely felt a small bud of excitement bloom in her chest at their proximity. "If helping me meant nothing to you, then why did you have me remember this?"

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: Heads

November 2012 DDN: Inuyasha, Episode 5: Aristocratic Assassin, Sesshomaru


	55. Bike

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Bike

Noting the height of the moon in the sky, he stepped down from the hill and offered his hand to her to help her down.

Hesitantly, she put her hand in his and allowed him to steady her as she moved down the slick slope. It was tall enough to make her want to ride her bike down it as fast as possible. Despite her confusing emotions, she blushed when he did not release her hand immediately after. "Sess-"

"It is because you once told me that it was then that you first saw something other than Inuyasha's cruel, half-brother."

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: Bike

November 2012 DDN: Inuyasha, Episode 5: Aristocratic Assassin, Sesshomaru


	56. Boats

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Boats

She looked down at the ground and swallowed her nerves before she tightened her hand around his. "I can see why I would say that," She murmured embarrassingly. "From what I remember, it's true. I definitely became more attracted to you that night."

He glanced down at her as they walked. "You told me when we had taken a boat ride."

"A boat ride?" She echoed and then smiled. "I do love the water. Where were we going?"

"A neighboring village for some herbs. You were low on a specific plant and knew they harvested much of it." He responded.

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: Boats

November 2012 DDN: Inuyasha, Episode 5: Aristocratic Assassin, Sesshomaru


	57. Kappa

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Kappa

"I see," She hummed thoughtfully before releasing a sigh. "Sesshoumaru, I really wish I could remember everything."

He gave her hand a soft squeeze. "You will," He said firmly. He had never experienced such a strong feeling for a single person. He, who had always hated humans and despised the thought of following in his father's footsteps, had fallen for the miko. It would be a cruel twist of fate for that all to be taken away.

She nodded meekly; she could only hope. She decided to change the topic. "Say, where is that bitter kappa that always followed you?"

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: Kappa

November 2012 DDN: Inuyasha, Episode 5: Aristocratic Assassin, Sesshomaru


	58. Black Carriage

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Black Carriage

As if on cue, Jaken's voice filled the night sky, making the two look up at Ah-Un as it descended towards them. "Sesshoumaru-sama! There you are!"

Kagome stepped back as he landed and felt her eyes widen when the creature trotted up to her, shoving its muzzled nose in her free hand. She blinked and released Sesshoumaru's hand to stroke each of their black manes.

The taiyoukai ignored Jaken's rambling about the West needing him and the fact that he sent a carriage for Rin and Kohaku to Kaede's village and studied his miko. "He has missed you." He stated.

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: Black Carriage

November 2012 DDN: Inuyasha, Episode 5: Aristocratic Assassin, Sesshomaru


	59. Mother

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Mother

Kagome smiled and pressed a kiss to each of the dragon's snouts. She hummed softly as she rested her forehead against one of the heads. "I remember this," She said softly, recalling the countless times she had ridden the dragon and played with him. "I missed you too Ah-Un."

As the dragon snorted contently, Sesshoumaru could not help but feel a small amount of animosity towards the dragon. Why could she remember her pet and not him?

"Ahem," The toad cleared his throat. "Sesshoumaru-sama, your mother has requested your return. She said she grows tired of ruling in your absence."

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: Mother

November 2012 DDN: Inuyasha, Episode 5: Aristocratic Assassin, Sesshomaru


	60. Chains

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Chains

Sesshoumaru turned his eyes sharply to the toad at what he was telling him. "She can wait."

Jaken gulped. "She said she would drag you back by the dungeon's chains! A-and the new territory treaty has been drafted!" He exclaimed frantically.

The taiyoukai lifted a brow. "I would like to see her try," He responded and then turned to Kagome. "I must return the West."

"Oh, okay. I understand." She replied looked down at the ground. Even though she hadn't spent much time with him, she didn't want him to leave. After all, he was helping her regain her memories.

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: Chains

November 2012 DDN: Inuyasha, Episode 5: Aristocratic Assassin, Sesshomaru


	61. Noodles

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Noodles

Kagome stared down into her Styrofoam cup of ramen noodles with a solemn expression. Sesshoumaru had been gone for nearly a week now and she wondered if he was coming back. Was he frustrated at her for not remembering their relationship? Did he give up? Her lips curved down into a deeper frown.

"Kagome-chan?" Sango asked softly, looking at her depressed friend.

"Hai?" She asked softly, looking up at the ex-Taijiya.

"Are you feeling alright? You haven't touched your food." She trailed off, concern in her chocolate brown eyes.

"Yes, I guess I just don't have an appetite right now."

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: Noodles

December 2012 DDN: Inuyasha, Episode 9: Meet Shippo…Plus the Thunder Brothers


	62. In the Middle of a Battlefield?

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

In the Middle of a Battlefield?

"Oh, I see," Sango began. "Is this because Sesshoumaru-sama still is not here?"

Kagome sighed. "What if he just gave up on me? I wouldn't even know what our life was like together. Ugh!" She set her bowl down and wrapped her arms around her knees. "Why can't I just remember?"

She reached out and put her hand on her friend's shoulder. "Have faith, Kagome-chan. I do not think he would let you go so easily. Why else would he start to help you regain your memories?"

"Keh, he's probably off picking battles." Inuyasha snorted as he inhaled his food.

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: In the Middle of a Battlefield?

December 2012 DDN: Inuyasha, Episode 9: Meet Shippo…Plus the Thunder Brothers


	63. Finally, I found someone who has good t

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

"Finally, I found someone who has good tastes and tastes good."

"He's not you, Inuyasha!" Kagome blinked at the way she jumped to the taiyoukai's defense. Still, she knew the words she spoke were true. "He has enough sense to not do such idiotic things."

"His sense of what is right and wrong is almost as keen as his taste in women." Miroku nodded seriously as his hand reached out to touch the miko's backside.

Inuyasha snorted once more, ignoring the lecher as he was slapped by his wife. "Keh, you just don't remember it."

The miko's brow knitted together and her eyes moistened as Inuyasha threw salt on her wound.

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: "Finally, I Found Someone Who Has Good Tastes and Tastes Good."

December 2012 DDN: Inuyasha, Episode 9: Meet Shippo…Plus the Thunder Brothers


	64. Avenge

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Avenge

Inuyasha, who was expecting a shout or holler from her in response, looked up to see her eyes filling with tears. "W-why are you crying!?" He shouted. He hated when she cried because he never knew what to do, especially if he's the one who caused it.

"Baka!" Mirkou whispered to Inuyasha and punched him in the arm as an attempt to avenge Kagome.

The miko shook her head hard, her hair falling over her shoulder and tears rolling down her cheeks. She wiped at them, but they continued to fall. "I can't help it," She murmured as she sobbed.

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: Avenge

December 2012 DDN: Inuyasha, Episode 9: Meet Shippo…Plus the Thunder Brothers


	65. Black Cloud

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Black Cloud

"OW!" Inuyasha howled suddenly, holding his cheek that he knew would be turning black soon.

Kagome looked up, sniffling with tears still making trails down her face. She blinked in surprise when she saw Sesshoumaru standing beside Inuyasha with narrowed eyes. "S-Sesshoumaru?" She breathed.

He let his amber pools slant her way and felt his chest tighten at her tears. He had smelled her tears when he entered the clearing from his cloud and knew it was from the hanyou. But, seeing them was different. Without looking at Inuyasha, he lifted his leg and kicked his boot into his face.

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: Black Cloud

December 2012 DDN: Inuyasha, Episode 9: Meet Shippo…Plus the Thunder Brothers


	66. Wow! I Can't Believe I Hit Him!

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Wow! I Can't Believe I Hit Him!

"Ow!" Inuyasha cried out again as he was push back from the force of the kick to the face. "Will yah stop hitting me?!"

Sesshoumaru turned a fierce glare towards the hanyou. "You deserve much worse for making my intended shed even one tear," He turned back to his miko and let his mask fall into a softer, though still unreadable, one. He took a few steps towards her and held out his hand.

Without hesitation, she placed her hand in his and the two left the clearing.

"Wow, Inuyasha, I can't believe you made him so angry." Sango commented.

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: "Wow! I Can't Believe I Hit Him!"

December 2012 DDN: Inuyasha, Episode 9: Meet Shippo…Plus the Thunder Brothers


	67. The Brothers

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

The Brothers

Kagome followed Sesshoumaru away from the clearing, all the while looking at their entwined hands. She used her free hand to wipe the remains of her tears away and then looked up at the elder brother as they stopped by a hot spring.

"Tell me, miko," He began, turning to face her. "Have you regained any of your memories since I have been gone?"

She held her fur shawl tighter around her. "Just little things."

He mentally sighed; so, she regained nothing from their past together. "I see," He said and then raised a brow when she clenched her hands.

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: The Brothers


	68. Fox Pelt

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Fox Pelt

"Miko?" He questioned, seeing her fists.

"I thought you weren't coming back," She murmured, looking away from him. "I thought maybe you gave up on helping me."

"I am not helping you," He responded, taking a step towards her. She looked up at him with sad eyes, ones that could rival the young kit's, and quickly continued his sentence. "I am helping _us_. And," He lifted his hand to touch her cheek, his pelt shifting on his shoulder. "This Sesshoumaru does not give up on what is his."

She smiled up at him, the sudden urge to hug him overwhelming.

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: Fox Pelt

December 2012 DDN: Inuyasha, Episode 9: Meet Shippo…Plus the Thunder Brothers

A/N: Erm, I'm sorry for not updating. I have been dealing with a lot of stuff as of late. I won't bother you with details, but I will try to update more often (:


	69. Revelations

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Revelations

Kagome fought against the way her arms quivered in need. She had to still them as they twitched slightly to try and wrap around him tightly. She couldn't. It was too embarrassing, wasn't it? She barely knew him.

She blinked a couple times when a realization finally sunk in. She _did_ know him, and he her, she just had to remember.

With a furious blush staining her cheeks, she strode forward with her head down and raised her arms, now shaking from nerves, to wrap them about his waist. "Thank you," She murmured. "For not giving up on me- _us_."

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: Revelations

MissKatt's Prompt Challenge: Theme: New Years

(Totally doing my own challenge XD)


	70. Regret

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Regret

Sesshoumaru stared down at his ebony beauty, momentarily shocked at her actions. They had not touched like this since before her accident. Regretting that he was taking up time, he quickly folded his arms around her, holding her form against him.

"You do not have to thank me, _Kagome_." He said softly, before resting his chin on her head.

She felt butterflies swarm in her stomach at the way her name sounded as it rolled off tongue. She was about to ask him to say it again, but her body stiffened as she began to remember another snippet of them.

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: Regret

MissKatt's Prompt Challenge: Theme: New Years


	71. Remember

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Remember

He felt her stiffen and feared that he had crossed the line by calling her by her name too soon. He pulled away from her slightly, but stilled himself when he felt her arms tighten around him. He looked down at her face and saw that her sapphire blue eyes were glazed over. It was then that he realized that she was remembering something.

What was she remembering? Their first hug? The first time he called spoke her name? Was there anything else he could have provoked? He held her tighter to him and waited for it to be over.

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: Remember

MissKatt's Prompt Challenge: Theme: New Years


	72. Rejoice

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Rejoice

_Kagome smiled as she tied the knot in Rin's white obi and stepped back to admire the bride. "Ah, Rin-chan you look beautiful!" She said, clapping her hands together._

_The girl blushed at the praise. "Arigato, Kagome-neesan," She began and fidgeted uncomfortable. "I am nervous."_

_The miko smiled understandingly and grasped her shaking hands. "Rin-chan, you should be rejoicing in the fact that you are marrying your love and not some stranger!"_

_Rin laughed a little, knowing she was trying to cheer her up. She _was_ lucky though, and very thankful, that Sesshoumaru had not arranged a marriage for her._

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: Rejoice

MissKatt's Prompt Challenge: Theme: New Years


	73. Reassure

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Reassure

_"Hai, but-"_

_"No buts," Kagome interrupted and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. Kohaku-kun will be a great husband to you."_

_Rin blushed prettily and nodded. "You are right, Kagome-neesan. Gomen for troubling you." She let herself fall into a slight bow._

_The miko 'tsk'ed and gestured for the girl to rise. "Do not apologize, Rin-chan, it is very common to have wedding nerves," She said and then looked at the hut door when a soft rapping was heard against the wood. "Hai?"_

_"Is it acceptable to enter?" _

_Rin's smile brightened at the sound of her father's voice. "Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama!"_

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: None


	74. Resolve

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Resolve

_Kagome, without realizing it, took in a greedy glance of the taiyoukai. _

_He was dressed for the occasion, his silk haori donning many blue crescent moons on his shoulder and sleeves while his pristine white hakama stayed tied around his waist by a blue and white obi. He did not wear his armor; instead he wore a larger pelt that sat across his shoulders and went down his back. _

_She came to the brilliant resolution that he was stunningly handsome. Yes, she knew he was 'attractive', but seeing him look so casual put it in a new light for her._

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: Resolve

MissKatt's Prompt Challenge: Theme: New Years

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for the nomination for "Puzzle Pieces" for Best Humor! :) You guys are awesome!**


	75. Beautiful Daughter

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Beautiful Daughter

_Sesshoumaru was unaware of the miko's stare as he looked over his adopted daughter. She was beautiful; he barely recognized her. She no longer reminded him of the child he saved years ago, no, she was now a grown adult and about to belong to another. _

_He stepped closer to her and pulled a small box from his haori before handing it to her. "I found it appropriate to give you this."_

_Rin took it from his hands and opened the box to reveal silver hair pins with white star flowers dangling from the tips. "S-Sesshoumaru-sama, this is too much."_

**Word Count:** 100

**Prompt:** Beautiful Daughter

January 2013 DDN: Inuyasha, Episode 16: Mystical Hand of the Amorous Monk, Miroku


	76. Evil Spirit

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Evil Spirit

_"It is enough," He replied and then removed the pins from the box before handing them to the miko. "You should place them."_

_Kagome smiled sweetly and took the pins from him before walking over to the bride. She slid the pins carefully into the sculpted bun and smoothed a few stray strands in place. "You know, Sesshoumaru, Rin, where I come from, white flowers are a way to ward off evil spirits."_

_Rin smiled shyly. "Arigato, Sesshoumaru-sama." She said and then stiffened slightly with nerves as she heard the thrum of the wedding gong. _

_"It's time!" Kagome said happily._

**Word Count:** 100

**Prompt**: Evil Spirit

January 2013 DDN: Inuyasha, Episode 16: Mystical Hand of the Amorous Monk, Miroku


	77. Three Horses

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Three Horses

_"Come, Sesshoumaru, she will be headed out to meet her husband soon," Kagome said with a smile as she walked out of the hut. "Shall we find a seat together?" She offered, a light blush on her cheeks._

_Sesshoumaru cast her a sideways glance, oblivious to her nerves. "Hn." He replied as he followed her to kneel with the other three members of her group and the other villagers._

_After the ceremony, Kagome and Sango clapped as Kohaku and Rin mounted their horse, a generous gift from one of the villagers, and rode down the path to their new home. _

**Word Count:** 100

**Prompt**: Three Horses

January 2013 DDN: Inuyasha, Episode 16: Mystical Hand of the Amorous Monk, Miroku


	78. Senseless Flirting

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Senseless Flirting

_Kagome looked up at the taiyoukai and blinked when she saw the little, sad gleam in his eyes. She doubted anyone else could tell, but she had grown to know him a little and she could tell when something was off in his indifferent mask. _

_She gently nudged him with her elbow. "Don't worry, Sesshoumaru, you'll see her again."_

_The gleam quickly vanished and he looked down at the miko. "I was not worrying."_

_She gave a knowing sly smile and rolled her eyes. "Mhm," She teased. "You can't fool me." _

_Lifting a brow, he replied. "Oh? Is that so?"_

**Word Count:** 100

**Prompt**: Senseless Flirting

January 2013 DDN: Inuyasha, Episode 16: Mystical Hand of the Amorous Monk, Miroku


	79. Stolen Shards

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Stolen Shards

_"Indeed," She said with a smile and then began walking as everyone began to disperse. She was pleased when he followed her. "You act like your daughter was stolen from you."_

_He narrowed his eyes. "She was not stolen; I gave her away to an honorable human male."_

_She slowed slightly so that they were walking side by side. "Sometimes giving away someone we love is like giving away a shard of ourselves." She replied._

_He looked at her again, studying the miko as they walked. "Perhaps so," He countered. "Is that how you felt when you let Inuyasha go?"_

**Word Count:** 100

**Prompt**: Stolen Shards

January 2013 DDN: Inuyasha, Episode 16: Mystical Hand of the Amorous Monk, Miroku


	80. Dark Hair, Blue Eyes

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Dark Hair, Blue Eyes

_She pursed her lips together in thought before she answered. "I suppose," She finally said. "He will always be my first love, but we were never supposed to work out."_

_He stopped with her and watched as she pushed her dark hair behind her ear before meeting her blue eyes. "Perhaps it was for the better," He replied. "Now you can find someone worthy of you." He knew from experience that the hanyou never treated her right. He never understood why she let him belittle her._

_She blushed at his words and let an embarrassed smile tilt her lips. "Perhaps…"_

**Word Count:** 100

**Prompt**: Dark Hair, Blue Eyes

January 2013 DDN: Inuyasha, Episode 16: Mystical Hand of the Amorous Monk, Miroku


	81. Raccoon Youkai

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Raccoon Youkai

_"Inuyasha is nothing more than a thieving bandit; a sort of raccoon, if you would." He said and found the sound of her laugh pleasing to his ears._

_"Why do you say that?" She asked, not that she wasn't amused with the idea of Inuyasha being compared to a raccoon rather than a youkai._

_"He takes things and treats them recklessly. It is foolish." He responded._

_Her cheek reddened. "I suppose that's true," She turned from his stare. "But what's done is done."_

_"True," He agreed, now looking over the miko before him. Why was he so intrigued by her?_

**Word Count:** 100

**Prompt**: Raccoon Youkai

January 2013 DDN: Inuyasha, Episode 16: Mystical Hand of the Amorous Monk, Miroku


	82. Purple Robes

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Purple Robes

_She felt his eyes still on her and looked down at her purple kimono, smoothing the invisible wrinkles out to avoid fidgeting. "So, um, Sesshoumaru, what about you?"_

_He slid his hands into either sleeve of his haori. "What about me?"_

_"Do you have anyone significant to you?" She asked boldly, raising her eyes to look at him again. They had always exchanged a few words and had conversations when he came to visit Rin, but they never scratched deeper than the surface layer of their person. _

_He raised a brow again. Was she interested? "No. I have no one."_

**Word Count:** 100

**Prompt**: Purple Robes

January 2013 DDN: Inuyasha, Episode 16: Mystical Hand of the Amorous Monk, Miroku


	83. Wind Tunnel

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Wind Tunnel

_Kagome titled her head a little at his answer. "Are you happy about that?" She decided to ask._

_She was trying to dig deeper into the being that was Sesshoumaru, trying to tunnel her way into his mind and find out what made him…him. He was such an enigma to her. He was so good at controlling his emotions that it almost made him seem unreachable, intangible, almost as if he was the wind himself. But, that's how he wanted it, right?_

_"It does not matter to This Sesshoumaru," He decided. "But, I do believe that love makes one weak."_

**Word Count:** 100

**Prompt**: Wind Tunnel

January 2013 DDN: Inuyasha, Episode 16: Mystical Hand of the Amorous Monk, Miroku


	84. Perverted Monk

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Perverted Monk

_She shook her head. "Look at Miroku! He's in love and he's strong!"_

_"The perverted monk is weak now that he has lost his curse." He replied._

_"That is your opinion. Anyways, I don't believe that love makes you weak," She argued. "Love makes you stronger; it brings out the best of you."_

_"And the worst." He countered, amber eyes flashing. _

_"Why are you so negative?" She asked suddenly. "You do not even know what it's like to be in love."_

_He stepped closer to her, face inches from hers. He relished in the way she blushed at their proximity. _

**Word Count:** 100

**Prompt**: Perverted Monk

January 2013 DDN: Inuyasha, Episode 16: Mystical Hand of the Amorous Monk, Miroku


	85. Vinous

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Vinous

_Sesshoumaru wondered if she would turn the shade of wine with the amount if blushing she was doing. _

_"I am not negative, Miko," He replied low, his words just above a whisper. "I am realistic."_

_ "You still don't know what it is like." She countered, swallowing dryly at how close his face was to hers._

_"So you say," He retorted as he dipped close to her ear. "Though I do not remember agreeing."_

_The way his baritone voice rumbled in her ear sent shivers up her spine. What were these feelings? Surely she couldn't really fall for him, could she?_

**Word Count:** 100

**Prompt**: Vinous: Have the color or taste of wine.

Valentine's Day DDN 2013: V.A.L.E.N.T.I.N.E.S.


	86. Ardent

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Ardent

_Kagome blinked as he pulled away from her slightly. "So, you have?" She asked incredulously. She couldn't imagine the taiyoukai harboring ardent feelings for anyone in a romantic way. _

_"I did not say that either." He replied and watched with a bemused expression as her face contorted into a mask of confusion. _

_"But…" Her brows furrowed. "What do you mean?"_

_His lips tilted into a smirk. "I think you will have to find out, Kagome."_

_She inhaled sharply when her name rolled off his tongue in a silky way. The mere sound of it made butterflies swarm in her stomach._

**Word Count:** 100

**Prompt**: Ardent: Passionate

Valentine's Day DDN 2013: V.A.L.E.N.T.I.N.E.S.


	87. Lascivious

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Lascivious

Kagome swooned as she was brought from her memory. She felt a gentle pressure on her arms and looked up at Sesshoumaru as he steadied her. Instantly, the effects of the memory came and she had to look away as a slight lust took hold of her. All of this just because he said her name? No, it was also the sound of his voice and the closeness of their persons.

Sesshoumaru frowned when she looked away. What fragment came back to her? Was it something bad? No, it was too early for her to remember their first fight. Right?

**Word Count:** 100

**Prompt**: Lascivious (Adj): Lewd or lustful

Valentine's Day DDN 2013: V.A.L.E.N.T.I.N.E.S.


	88. Exultant

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Exultant

"Miko?" Sesshoumaru questioned, the silence getting to him.

"No." She stated firmly, her hands going to his armor plate.

"No…?" He repeated, looking down at her small hands. Was she going to push him away? What had he done?

"Please," She moved her head back to look at him, her sapphire blue eyes staring up into his. "Please don't call me that."

His muscles relaxed ever so slightly, hoping her answer to his question would be what he hoped. "Then what shall I call you?"

She smiled shyly. "Kagome; just like that first time."

Words could not express his happiness.

**Word Count:** 100

**Prompt**: Exultant (Adj): Triumphantly happy.

Valentine's Day DDN 2013: V.A.L.E.N.T.I.N.E.S.


	89. Sunset

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Sunset

Sesshoumaru stared down at her glimmering eyes and at the way her small hands rested on his chest plate. As he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close once more, wanting to run his nose over the warm, bare flesh of her neck and inhale her intoxicating scent.

She smiled warmly at him and slid her hands down his armor to grasp his hand in hers. "I can see now how this is possible." She murmured embarrassingly. She looked up into the liquid sunsets that were his eyes and tightened her grip. "I can't wait to remember more."

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: Sunsets

March 2013 DDN: Inuyasha, Episode 18: Naraku and Sesshomaru Join Forces!


	90. Are You Blind?

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Are You Blind?

He gave a hidden, small smile and began to lead her back towards Kaede's village. He was pleased that she would now open herself up more to his strategy and not be blind to his advances.

She followed him as they walked and, though she enjoyed the comfortable silence between them, she asked, "Ne, Sesshou-kun?"

He closed his eyes briefly and let the corner of his lips turn up into a smirk at the familiar nickname that he had not heard in a while. "Hn?"

"Since we were together, do you know where I'm from?" She asked, tilting her head.

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: Are You Blind?

March 2013 DDN: Inuyasha, Episode 18: Naraku and Sesshomaru Join Forces!


	91. Already Useless

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Already Useless

Sesshoumaru glanced down at her and nodded. "Hai, the future." He responded. He had already known that something was off about the miko when he first encountered her six years ago in his father's tomb, but hadn't known what until they had started courting.

She said and then frowned. "Then you know the well is useless now."

"During our time together, we had tried to find a way to connect the portal again, but to no avail. Still, we have not exhausted all options." He replied, trying to give his intended hope once again.

She blinked. "You would help me?"

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: Already Useless

March 2013 DDN: Inuyasha, Episode 18: Naraku and Sesshomaru Join Forces!


	92. Revenge

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Revenge

"As much as I do not want you to leave, I agreed to help you when you asked." He tried to remain vague about the subject, seeing as how she asked him in revenge for their fight. He only agreed to 'apologize' and 'make it up' to her.

She smiled. "You are so kind, Sesshou-kun," She replied. "Thank you for doing that for me."

He dipped his head in a nod. It was too soon for him jog her memory of their fight. As much as he wanted to avoid it, the aftermath took their relationship to the new level.

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: Revenge

March 2013 DDN: Inuyasha, Episode 18: Naraku and Sesshomaru Join Forces!

**A/N: Yay! It's Puzzle Pieces's Birthday :3**  
><span>


	93. Temporary Alliance

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Temporary Alliance

"Oi! There you are!" Inuyasha called as he exited the hut. He had known they had returned due to their scents in the air and had gotten up to meet them. His ears flattened slightly when he looked at Kagome, hoping she wasn't still mad at him.

Kagome gave him a small wave. "Konbanwa, Inuyasha."

Sesshoumaru released Kagome's hand. "I will see you in the morning, Kagome. Rest safely." He said and met Inuyasha's eyes, telling him to take care of his intended.

Inuyasha nodded, glad for the temporary alliance; he did not need any more kicks to the face.

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: Temporary Alliance

March 2013 DDN: Inuyasha, Episode 18: Naraku and Sesshomaru Join Forces!


	94. Fluffy Beds and Warm Meals

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Fluffy Beds and Warm Meals

As Kagome awoke that next morning, she stretched her arms above her head before relaxing back against her comfortable bed. She smiled lazily as she stared up at her ceiling. She was looking forward to spending more time with Sesshoumaru.

Knowing she had to get a jump start to her day, she stood from her bed and quickly dressed in her miko garb. She exited her hut and inhaled the delicious smell of that morning's warm breakfast.

"Good morning, Sango-chan!" She said merrily and settled down next her before looking around their part of the village. "Where are the boys?"

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: Fluffy Beds and Warm Meals

March 2013 DDN: Inuyasha, Episode 18: Naraku and Sesshomaru Join Forces!


	95. Liar

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Liar

Her friend scowled slightly. "Inuyasha followed Miroku off to the neighboring village to swindle them of more rice."

"Oh," She commented and took the bowl from her with a grateful nod. "Didn't he just make a similar trip?"

"Yes," She pursed her lips. "At least, that is what he said he is doing."

She tilted her head in concern. "What do you mean?"

Sango sighed and glanced up at her children as they ran through the village, laughing as they played tag with another. "After bearing him three children, my body is not the same as it used to be."

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: Liar

March 2013 DDN: Inuyasha, Episode 18: Naraku and Sesshomaru Join Forces!

**A/N: I am so sorry for the lag in updates, guys. I looked at where these prompts were from and seriously cringed. They are two months old. I will try to make myself update at LEAST once a week for your sake's. I have had several complaints about the time lapse between updates and some people even said they were giving up on it -sniffles-. I understand though, I really do. Just try to bare with me.**


	96. Mountain

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Mountain

Kagome frowned, becoming aware that her friend was now self-conscious of her body. It made sense that her friend declined her invitation last night to venture to the hot springs for a bath. "Sango-chan, you shouldn't be ashamed." She tried to soothe her.

She shook her head. "I am not ashamed of my children. They are everything to me. But," She paused and rubbed her stomach through her yukata. "I would travel over a mountain and back to rid my body of these...scars. Perhaps then Miroku would not stray from home so often."

"You really believe that is the reason?"

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: Mountain

March 2013 DDN: Inuyasha, Episode 18: Naraku and Sesshomaru Join Forces!

**A/N: Aww, thank you everyone for your sweet words of encouragement! **


	97. Hive

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Hive

She looked at her hands. "I feel that he is not as passionate towards me as he was before. I can only think it is my body. Do you think he is disgusted of me?" She asked, tears swelling in her eyes.

"What? No! Of course not, Sango-chan! You gave him the life he has always wanted! Don't think that way." Kagome put her bowl down and wrapped her arms around her tightly like a hive, trying to keep her safe from her insecurities.

Sango fell into Kagome's embrace as the tears fell, her shoulders shaking with her heavy sobs.

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: Hive

March 2013 DDN: Inuyasha, Episode 18: Naraku and Sesshomaru Join Forces!

**A/N: That concludes March's prompts (finally! XD)**  
><span>


	98. Insecurities

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Insecurities

"I just feel like I should do more for her," Kagome sighed as she walked alongside Sesshoumaru. She had just got done telling him of the morning's event. "I don't want my best friend to feel that way about herself."

Sesshoumaru listened to her intently, glad she was once again confiding in him as she did before the accident. "There is not much for you to do, Kagome. It is the Houshi's responsibility to fix his mate's insecurities."

She nodded at the logic behind his words. "You're right," She murmured. "Still, I wish I could do something to help her."

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: None


	99. Stem

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Stem

"You are too kind. I could never figure out if it stems from your miko heritage or this future era that you hail from. Is everyone like you there?" He mused, looking down at her.

She scoffed before laughing. "Hardly! They might just be crueler than here. But, I don't think it's either. I just believe in helping people, especially those who are close to me." She responded. "However, insecurity is a difficult thing to help with."

"It depends," He countered and led her to Goshinboku. "I remember quite clearly when I helped you with an insecurity of your own."

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: Stem

Katt's Weekly Prompts on Monthly Theme's; Current Theme: May Flowers


	100. Root

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Root

Kagome walked over to one of the tree's giant roots and sat down on it. "What do you mean?" She asked, taking a look at her surroundings.

"Hopefully you will see." He replied, standing in the exact spot as he did on that day. He watched as she looked around for a moment before her bright sapphire eyes dimmed as she disappeared into another memory.

The memory that he was recreating for her was one of his favorite memories of them. It was when he first realized he was attracted to the miko, and when he acted upon that attraction.

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: Root

Katt's Weekly Prompts on Monthly Theme's; Current Theme: May Flowers


	101. Drunken Actions

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Drunken Actions

_Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha had been drinking in the couple's hut while Kaede watched the children. Everyone had been getting along perfectly and having a great time until Inuyasha had started leaning on Kagome, a seductive smile on his lips._

_"Kags…you smell so good." He almost purred in her ear, sake laced in his breath._

_She flushed at his close proximity. "Umm, thanks?" She blinked when he turned to lean in closer to her. "Inuyasha, you're drunk. Maybe you shou-mmf!" Her eyes widened when he pressed his lips against hers. She quickly pushed him away. "What are you doing?!"_

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: None


	102. Drunken Words

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Drunken Words

_"What the hell is your problem?" He snapped angrily. "It not like it's the first time."_

_"That doesn't matter!" She retorted, ignoring Sango and Miroku's shocked faces. "We are friends, Inuyasha, that's it! You can't just kiss me whenever you want! We aren't the same as in the past!"_

_He snorted and took another swig of the sake. "Pfft, that's for sure. At least you were actually useful in the past. You're just taking up space now. You shoulda stayed on the other side. We don't needa shard detector now." _

_"Inuyasha!" Sango scolded, bewildered. How could he say these things?!_

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: None


	103. Hurt

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Hurt

_Kagome stood from her spot and clenched her hands into fists. "And you wonder why I told you I just wanted to be friends." She replied sharply before heading towards the entrance of the hut._

_"Kagome-chan, don't go just because of him." Sango said softly. _

_She shook her head. "I just need some fresh air, Sango-chan. I'll be back in a little." She replied with a small smile before exiting the hut. She took a deep breath of the crisp night air and headed towards Goshinboku. The giant tree had become her dedicated spot to think and escape from reality. _

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: None


	104. Sober Thoughts

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Sober Thoughts

_Once she arrived at her safe haven, she sat down on one of the large roots and pulled her knees to her chest. _

_'Inuyasha,' She thought bitterly, putting her forehead to her knees. 'Why do I still let him hurt me like this? We are just friends and yet his words still sting.' She sighed heavily as her eyes filled with tears. 'Ugh! Stop it, Kagome! You're stronger than this!' She tilted her head back and leaned it against the massive tree trunk. She took a deep breath and slowly released it as a lone tear slid down her cheek._

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: None


	105. Nectar

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Nectar

_"Should I bother to ask why you are crying, Miko?" His deep, soothing voice was like sweet nectar in her ears. She opened her eyes to see him standing on the root next to her, the moonlight shimmering in his amber pools. _

_"I suppose you already know, Youkai." She replied with a smile, playing their little game. "Your brother's words still affect me, unfortunately. It's, as you would say, part of my 'weak nature'."_

_Sesshoumaru lowered himself into a sitting position in front of her. "You are far from weak. Do not let my idiot brother let you think otherwise."_

**Word Count:** 100

**Prompt**: Nectar

Katt's Weekly Prompts on Monthly Theme's; Current Theme: May Flowers


	106. Thorn

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Thorn

_Just as easily as that, she felt the thorn of Inuyasha words removed from her heart at Sesshoumaru's comment. _

_"You surprise me more and more every time I see you, Youkai." She mused, taking in his handsome form as it sat in front of her. "I mean, I actually got a comment out of you. That's definitely one for the books...er, scroll."_

_"Your odd usage of words still makes me wonder about your origins. Will you tell me of them?" He asked, truly curious. _

_A sly grin came across her face. "Perhaps when you tell me of your romantic past."_

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: Thorn

Katt's Weekly Prompts on Monthly Theme's; Current Theme: May Flowers


	107. Curious

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Curious

_His eyes narrowed ever so slightly. Ever since Rin's wedding, he and the woman in front of him had begun talking to each other more frequently. They no longer made the small talk of comments on the weather, no, they actually discussed deeper topics such as past experiences and politics. It is what made him interested in her origins and what made him question her more about her town. But, much to his annoyance, she always gave him a smile and changed the subject or said she had something to do before taking off._

_"Why are you so interested, Kagome?"_

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: None


	108. Gone?

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Gone?

_She hoped the shudder that ran across her body wasn't too obvious. "You had me curious ever since Rin's wedding." She replied honestly. "Speaking of which, is that why you are here now? To check on Rin-chan?"_

_He nodded, but he was still wondering why her heartbeat suddenly picked up. "Yes, and also to tell her that I will be taking a month absence." Why did he find pleasure in the way she frowned?_

_"You'll be gone for a month?" Kagome asked, her tone laced with a pinch of sadness. She enjoyed their weekly, though sometimes twice a week, talks._

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: None


	109. Missing?

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Missing?

_"Yes, I will be in the South discussing negotiations for the new peace treaty." He informed and then rose to his feet. "I came to tell you as well."_

_She stood up as well, subconsciously taking a step closer to him. "Thank you for thinking of me. I-I…will miss our encounters." She admitted shyly, looking off to the side while rubbing her sleeved arm._

_His head tilted ever so slightly at her odd reaction. But, was it really odd? Was he not feeling something similar? He too knew he would miss her intelligent discussions and unique views of the world._

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: None


	110. Discipline

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Discipline

_"Tell Inuyasha that he will be disciplined if he makes you cry again." The words had come out before he had given them permission to. He clenched his jaw and looked down at her dazzling blue eyes. Did he really care of her well-being and emotional state if mind?_

_Kagome smiled a bit and met his amber gaze. Even though he had dodged her comment, he told her something else entirely. He did somewhat care for her. But, what was the extent of it? One thing was for sure, she would not move first, would not put herself out there._

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: Disciplines

June 2013 DDN: The Fathers of Inuyasha


	111. Forgiving

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Forgiving

_Sesshoumaru took a step closer to her so that they were now only a foot away from each other. "But then again, knowing your forgiving nature, it is only hours before you accept any pathetic apology he has to offer." To his surprise, she offered him a weak smile at his words. "We have had a similar conversation before, about this nature of yours. You are too lenient on the hanyou."_

_"True," She admitted. "That has always been our cycle, hasn't it? He does wrong and I always forgive him."_

_"Perhaps you should stop."_

_"Perhaps I need a reason to."_

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: Forgiving

June 2013 DDN: The Fathers of Inuyasha


	112. Open-Minded

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Open-Minded

_He raised a brow at her subtle challenge. He ran over their conversation and admitted that he never thought he would be speaking to a human so familiarly. Did his father become that open-minded? Is it what caused him to completely give his heart away? Was he following the same path?_

_At his silence, she side stepped around him with an embarrassed flush. "Well, I won't hold you up and will let you get to your travels. I hope your negotiations go smoothly." She began to walk away, but stopped when he lifted his arm to the side, blocking her._

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: Open Minded

June 2013 DDN: The Fathers of Inuyasha


	113. Appreciative

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Appreciative

_She pursed her lips together, hoping it would stop herself from saying anything else that was insanely stupid. However, when they just stayed like that for a while, she grew nervous. "Um, thanks for cheering me up, Sesshoumaru."_

_Though his arm was not touching her, it was close enough from him to feel the heat of her body. Golden pools flickered with a new desire to do something unthinkable. He moved his arm forward so it touched right above her chest and swiftly curved it towards him, pressing her back firmly against his chest. "You are welcome, Kagome." He purred._

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: Appreciative

June 2013 DDN: The Fathers of Inuyasha


	114. Leads by Example

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Leads by Example

_Everything in the miko's world seemed to slow. She felt her breath catch as she felt his second arm come up and encircle her. He wasn't wearing his armor so she could feel the heat of his skin through both layers of his hoari. She felt her heart began to thrum excitedly against her ribs, making her fear that it was going to break through them._

_Following his lead, she lifted her shaking hands and gingerly placed them on his forearm. She closed her eyes and felt his heartbeat against her back, the two beating in a perfect rhythm together. _

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: Leads by Example

June 2013 DDN: The Fathers of Inuyasha


	115. Supportive

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Supportive

_The two stood there together, both trying to comprehend what exactly happened and what to do from there. They could call it a mistake; say it was just a friendly goodbye hug, but they both knew better. The spark between them had just been confirmed. _

_As she began to turn around in his arms, she moved her hands up to rest on his chest for support, not trusting her legs to hold her up at that moment. She shyly looked up at him, a silent question in her eyes. _

_He met her gaze without regret. "Do not question it, Kagome."_

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: Supportive

June 2013 DDN: The Fathers of Inuyasha


	116. Challenging

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Challenging

_She could have chosen to challenge him like she usually did, using her wit and words, but didn't want to ruin the moment. How many times had she daydreamed about this? Being held in his strong arms? This was not a dream, right?_

_Sesshoumaru dipped his head towards hers and inhaled with the scent of her hair. She smelled so clean, so pure; surely he would tarnish her by the filth of his youki. Or perhaps she would bring a new light to his darkness. _

_As much as he enjoyed the feeling of her against him, he had to go._

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: Challenging

June 2013 DDN: The Fathers of Inuyasha


	117. Loyal

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Loyal

_Cerulean eyes stared up into his amber orbs when he pulled away and frowned at the regretful gleam. "Are you-? I'm sorry, I should have known-"_

_"Kagome," He said sternly, cutting her off. "You think too much. I am not displeased with you, but with the fact that I must depart." _

_Relief washed over her and she smiled at him. "I don't want you to go either, but you are loyal to your word and lands. Try not to fall prey to the court ladies." She laughed, remembering when he told her how troublesome they were with their relentless pursuit. _

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: Loyal

June 2013 DDN: The Fathers of Inuyasha


	118. Protector

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Protector

_The corner of his lips tilted up into a smirk. "I shall keep that in mind." He replied and took another step back from her as his traveling cloud wisped around his feet. "The hanyou better protect you in my absence."_

_Kagome rolled her eyes and waved her hand. "I can protect myself." She stated._

_"Indeed." He agreed and let his cloud lift him a few feet into the air. _

_She took a step forward as he did and waved her hand at him. "Travel safely!" _

_He held her gaze for a moment longer before taking off into the sky._

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: Protector

June 2013 DDN: The Fathers of Inuyasha


	119. Unconditional Love

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Unconditional Love

Kagome blinked as she came back to the present. She looked up at Sesshomaru and felt her lips part in surprise. It was the first time she had seen so much emotion on his face. He looked a little sad, but as soon as he noticed her awakening, it disappeared.

"How do you feel?" He asked. After their first embrace, he knew he would have no one else. She would be his alone to love unconditionally. He never told her in exact words of his feelings, but swore that if she remembered their life together, that he would tell her.

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: Unconditional Love

June 2013 DDN: The Fathers of Inuyasha


	120. Things

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Things

She gave him a shy smile. "Good," She replied and took a small, nervous step forward. "No, I feel better than good. I feel great now that I remember our first intimate contact. It makes me have more faith in the possibility- no, in the _fact_, that we are together."

His stomach did a small flip as she moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around his middle. That small, fleeting feeling in his stomach…how did she manage to do these things to him? Never had any being made him experience such unexplainable, uncontrollable things; until she came along.

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: None


	121. Shopping

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Shopping

Sesshoumaru folded his arms around her, glad to one again feel her warmth spread into him. After some minutes, he felt her begin to pull away and allowed her to do so, but much to his own dismay. He lifted his hand and tucked a defiant strand of her hair behind her ear, enjoying the the responsive blush.

"I promised Rin-chan that I would help her shop at the market while Kohaku-kun is away on a demon slaying trip." She explained with a smile. "Will you join us?"

He was tempted, but crowds did not do well with his senses.

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: Shopping

August 2013 DDN: Back to School


	122. Bright and Early

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Bright and Early

"I must decline," He decided. "I have return to the West by early sunrise."

A frown teetered on her lips for a second, but a smile replaced it, remembering her most recent recovered memory. "Another treaty? Or perhaps the many ladies of the court are asking for you."

His honey orbs brightened at her humor. "I do believe I have made it clear that you are the only one I seek."

She smiled at him and leaned forward to hug him once again. "I look forward to your return."

He returned the gesture before ushering her back to the village.

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: Bright and Early

August 2013 DDN: Back to School


	123. Newbie

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Newbie

"I am still so new to all this," Rin murmured as she tried to pick between two different skinning knives. She still couldn't tell the difference, despite what the merchant told her. "Kohaku-kun is the one who picks these kinds of things. I only do the meat trading."

"Mhm," Kagome replied absent mindedly, physically there yet not mentally.

As she strolled through the bustling market in the neighboring village with Rin, she felt like she was many miles away as she thought of the Western Lord with a shy smile. Every time she regained a memory, she found more possibilities.

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: Newbie


	124. Popular

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Popular

When everyone had first told her that she was dating Sesshoumaru, she laughed at the absurd thought, not too keen on the popular thought. But now she could see how it could be true. Every snippet regained, she grew fonder of him.

She felt as if she was crushing on him, but that was absurd, wasn't it? Wasn't she already in love with him?

Wait, was she _falling_ in love with him?

Or…was she remembering the love they once had? Still had?

She lifted her hand and rubbed her temples, feeling a subtle _thump_ begin to drum in her skull.

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: Popular

August 2013 DDN: Back to School


	125. Bully

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Bully

"Kagome-neechan, help me choose," Rin whined as she looked at the older girl. Sighing at her dreamy look, she turned to the merchant and finally picked a blade. "I will take this one."

The merchant packaged up the knife and handed it to her once she paid him. She bowed to him in thanks and began walking down the market. Putting her knife away, she was roughly shoved in the shoulder by another, making her stumble back.

"Watch where yer goin'!" The youkai snapped.

Kagome steadied her and fixed a glare on him. "You could at least apologize, you bully!"

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: Bully

August 2013 DDN: Back to School


	126. Clique

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Cliques

He and his clique of two fellow youkai stopped in their tracks and turned to them. "What did you just say?"

Rin put her hand on Kagome's arm. "Kagome-neesan, it is alright, it is my fault," She bent into a low bow to them. "I apologize for not paying attention."

"No, Rin-chan, that's not right." She stepped in front of Rin and put her hands on her hips. "You heard me. She may not have been paying attention, but you did nothing to avoid her either; an apology should be said on both ends."

The youkai growled and approached them.

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: Clique

August 2013 DDN: Back to School


	127. Theories

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Theories

The youkai crossed his arms over his chest as he stood in front of the outspoken woman, his two lackeys doing the same pose right behind him. "And if I don't?" He sneered. "What is a little human wench like you going to do about it?"

Kagome scoffed, not at all intimidated. "You know, I have a theory about youkai like you. You think you so highly of yourself; think that you are strong and unbeatable. You think you're above everyone else and so you talk down to anyone who isn't you. It's pathetic, really."

He growled, his anger rising.

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: Theories

August 2013 DDN: Back to School


	128. Formulas

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Formulas

He bent closer to her, his face inches from hers. "I could snap your neck in an instant."

"You wouldn't get that far." She shot back. She didn't know what she was feeling _so…brave_ all of a sudden, but his caught-off-guard expression made her smirk. "And a lot of people would seek revenge."

"I don't care about other people," He snapped, his nostrils flared as he breathed. As her scent flooded his nose, his eyes widened as his brain solved a short formula: the human, plus the scent of the familiar youkai on her, could only yield one result.

"Sesshoumaru-sama."

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: Formulas

August 2013 DDN: Back to School


	129. Stress

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Stress

Kagome blinked at the sudden outburst. "E-eh?" She asked and then nearly jumped back when he bowed to her.

"My apologies, I didn't know that you were _that_ miko. We don't want any trouble at _all_." He stressed the last word, staying in a bent position.

She furrowed her brow. "Umm, it's okay, I guess."

When he straightened, he refused to meet her eyes. "Will you still tell Sesshoumaru-sama about this?"

"What are you talking about?" She asked, tilting her head a little. What was with his sudden change in attitude? And what did Sesshoumaru have to do with it?

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: Stress

August 2013 DDN: Back to School


	130. Final

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Final

The youkai straightened up and looked at her. "You have Sesshoumaru-sama's scent all over you; are you not the Miko Kagome?"

She blinked. "Erm, yes, I am her. But, what does that mean to you?"

He frowned. "Anyone who messes with Sesshoumaru-sama's intended will surely feel the punch of his wrath."

Kagome finally understood what he was saying. Because she was viewed as _his_, no one would cross her in fear of him. She would have to ask Sesshoumaru what exactly 'intended' meant.

She gave the youkai a small smile. "Don't worry about what happened today, you won't be punished."

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: Final

August 2013 DDN: Back to School


	131. Study

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Study

Rin studied her sister-like friend as they walked back to the village. She wished she could tell her of the times her father had lashed out against the people who stood against them, especially in his kingdom, but knew it would be better for him to tell her himself.

"Kagome-neesan, are you alright?" She asked softly.

The miko blinked out of her thoughts and looked at her. "Yes, I guess I just realized how much I really am forgetting…"

She placed a hand on her shoulder and gave a confident smile. "You will remember soon enough; I just know it."

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: Study

August 2013 DDN: Back to School


	132. Teacher's Pet

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Teacher's Pet

Cerulean colored eyes softened and she let a smile tilt her lips. "Thank you, Rin-chan. I too have faith that I will regain my lost memories; especially with Sesshoumaru's help."

As they ventured into the village, Sango's ever so faithful pet greeted them with a mew before following them to Rin's hut. Kagome scratched Kirara's ears when she lept up on her shoulder and then focused her attention back on Rin.

"I wish I could help Kohaku-kun on his missions," As the words tumbled from her lips, she perked up suddenly with an idea. "Could you teach me archery, Kagome-neesan?"

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: Teacher's Pet

August 2013 DDN: Back to School


	133. Voice of Wisdom

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Voice of Wisdom

The miko stopped walking and stared at Rin. "E-eh?"

Rin looked down and fidgeted with her bag. "If you taught me, I could go with him! I want to help Kohaku-kun on his jobs. I hate being away from him for so long."

"Umm, somehow I don't think Sesshoumaru or Kohaku would appreciate me teaching you archery," At the girl's defeated look, she gave a sigh as she recalled her mother's words of wisdom. "Listen to me, Rin-chan, sometimes it's better to stay home for your husband. They always appreciate coming home to a warm welcome back and hot meal."

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: Voice of Wisdom

September 2013 DDN: Grandparent's Day


	134. Long Life

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Long Life

Rin didn't wasn't convinced at all. She frowned, her chocolate brown eyes glazing over with a silent pout.

Kagome reached out and placed her hand on the younger girl's shoulder. "Killing youkai is a very demanding job, Rin-chan. Kohaku is doing this for the two of you, to provide you with everything you may want. He loves you and is taking all these jobs so that when he quits, the two of you can live a long, happy life together without worries."

"I am just scared that he might not come home one day." She admitted in a quiet whisper.

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: Long Life

September 2013 DDN: Grandparent's Day


	135. Loyalty

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Loyalty

Seeing the true cause for her need to join Kohaku, she drew the girl into a tight embrace. "Oh, Rin-chan, don't worry about things like that," She said in a soothing tone. "Nothing will happen to him; he is strong. If he wasn't, Sesshoumaru would have never let him marry you."

Rin clutched Kagome's miko garb. "W-what of he is unfaithful?"

She furrowed her brow and pulled herself from her. "Do you really think he would not be loyal?"

She rubbed her arm. "No, but he goes with Miroku-sama at times and I have heard Sango's cries of the matter."

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: Loyalty

September 2013 DDN: Grandparent's Day


	136. Family Traditions

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Family Traditions

She shook her hair, raven hair falling around her shoulders. "I don't think Miroku is being unfaithful and I will find out for sure either way. Miroku and Sango are like my family and I won't let it be torn apart. That goes for you as well."

Rin smiled a little. "Thank you, Kagome-neesan."

She nodded. "When Kohaku comes home again we will have a traditional festival with the village. Everyone loves a reason to party." She said with a wink.

She let out a soft laugh before nodding enthusiastically. "That sounds great! I am sure he will enjoy it!"

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: Family Traditions

September 2013 DDN: Grandparent's Day


	137. Advice

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Advice

"So, what do you think of my advice?" Kagome asked through the small window of the hut. She was currently inside, dressing for the festival that was taking place in honor of Kohaku's return to the village. This had been the first time she had seen Sesshoumaru since her and Rin's talk a week and a half ago.

Sesshoumaru leaned against the outside wall. "If the boy is untrue, I will kill him where he stands."

"I don't think he is; I honestly think it is because she overheard Sango discussing her fears," She replied. "You didn't answer my question."

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: Advice

September 2013 DDN: Grandparent's Day


	138. Experienced

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Experienced

"I agree that I do not want for her to venture out with him during his jobs," He began. "But perhaps she would benefit from gaining experience in archery."

"Hmm, I guess that's reasonable," She agreed, tying the obi securely around her waist. "What about what I said about staying home and greeting him? I feel it was too…stereotypical."

"That is the role of women in this time," He commented. "Men expect the woman to be home prepping dinner and caring for pups."

She shook her head before pinning her hair up in a messy bun. "That sounds so boring."

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: Experienced

September 2013 DDN: Grandparent's Day


	139. Reliable

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Reliable

He closed his eyes as the corner of his mouth jerked up into a smirk. He could always rely on her to go against what was expected. "When you bear my pup, you _will_ stay home."

She blushed and walked out of her hut to greet him. She couldn't help but focus on the word 'when'; he was so sure of their future together. She cleared her throat. "How do I look?"

Sesshoumaru pushed off the wall and closed the distance between them. He took in her coral colored yukata with the yellow flowers on the hem and neck. "Beautiful."

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: Reliable

September 2013 DDN: Grandparent's Day


	140. Gray Hair

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Gray Hair

He watched as she blushed prettily and nervously fiddled with the hem of her sleeve. "We should go, it has already began." He crossed his arms into either of his sleeves and began walking towards the bright festival.

Kagome walked behind him and watched as his hair swished with each step. She noted how it had taken on a soft grey hue from the dark. She frowned slightly when she realized he wasn't escorting her like he usually did. She picked up her step to walk alongside him. Hesitating briefly, she reached out and grasped the sleeve of his haori.

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: Gray Hair

September 2013 DDN: Grandparent's Day


	141. Always There

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Always There

The taiyoukai smirked in knowing and removed his hands from his sleeves. He was gaging how far their progress was by doing this. Before she had lost her memory, she always used to pout when he did not escort her on his arm or hold her hand when they went here or there. He was pleased to know she was showing those same responses.

When his hand was free at his side, and with bright red cheeks, she reached out and grasped his hand with hers. She took in the smirk on his face and let her own smile shine.

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: Always There

September 2013 DDN: Grandparent's Day


	142. Spoils Children

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Spoils Children

She hummed softly as she stared at their joined hands. "Sesshoumaru," She began and then tightened her hold. "You used to spoil me with things like this, right?"

He couldn't hide his shock as he looked down at her. "You recalled that on your own?"

She pursed her lips. "Yes, but it's not all clear. I remember a sort of fight we had over it, but not the details. Just me yelling at you," She frowned. "Will you tell me what happened?"

He exhaled; he didn't want her to recover any bitter memories, but he could not deny her request.

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: Spoils Children

September 2013 DDN: Grandparent's Day


	143. Dress to Impress

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Dress to Impress

"The fight began due to the differences in our races." He said before he began to elaborate on her vague memory.

_It was the night of the Moon Festival and all the lords and ladies from the neighboring lands were gathered at the Western Kingdom in order to celebrate. Sesshoumaru, being the host and lord of the lands, was dressed for the occasion; finest silk haori with the crescent moon pattern stitched along the neck and sleeves, his hair pulled back in a low ponytail while his pelt rested along his shoulder._

_Naturally, his intended was also dressed to impress._

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: None


	144. Moon Flowers

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Moon Flowers

_Kagome smiled her painted pink lips and pushed a defiant strand of her bangs from her black-lined eyes. She gently smoothed the strand against her head, trying to get it to stand up with her carefully sculpted bun. Before she pulled her hand away, she gingerly touched the moon flowers hanging from the pin lodged in her bun. She then looked over herself in the mirror, admiring the soft white silk with the swirls of pink and purple along the hems. _

_"Are you pleased, Miko-sama?" The servant attending her asked._

_She nodded. "Do you think Sesshoumaru will like it?"_

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: None


	145. Beauty

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Beauty

_"Indeed I do, M'lady. Your beauty matches that of Inukimi-sama." She replied and then led her to the door. "Shall we make your entrance? This is the day Sesshoumaru-sama officially introduces you as his intended."_

_She fidgeted with nerves. They had been 'together' for a few months now and felt a little odd that she was only _now_ being announced as his woman. "Is he going to enter with me?"_

_The servant shook her head. "Oh no, Miko-sama, Sesshoumaru is already with the others in the great garden. He has ordered me to introduce you to the guests without him."_

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: None


	146. Impersonal

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Impersonal

_"Oh, I see." Pink lips turned down in a frown. He wasn't going to introduce her himself? That seemed so…impersonal. Didn't he want to show her off to his fellow lords? Wasn't that the point?_

_"Let us go, Miko-sama." The servant persuaded, leading her to the garden party. Once she arrived, she signaled to the guards to silence the band. She cleared her throat and clapped twice, gaining the guests' attention. After obtaining it, she began her introduction, "May I introduce the impending Lady of the West, the infamous Shikon Miko, the Miko Kagome." She stepped aside before bowing low._

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: None


	147. First Mistake

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

First Mistake

_Kagome stepped forward onto the plush grass and let her eyes sweep across the many persons gathered and staring at her. She easily picked out Sesshoumaru and gave him a smile before she bowed to the crowd and spoke, "It is a pleasure to be in your company. Thank you for attending our festival."_

_A murmur went throughout the crowd and she paled a bit. Had she done something wrong? She straightened and met Sesshoumaru's eyes. He did not look pleased. Not necessarily mad, per say, but…disappointed? She felt the sting when he broke their gaze and turned from her._

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: None

A/N: Oh dear, it seems I missed this chapter all together! Im so sorry! haha, now it's in correct order (: Promise!


	148. Second Mistake

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Second Mistake

_After the introduction, the youkai turned back to one another to resume their talking. She looked at the servant next to her and frowned. "Did I say something wrong?" She asked quietly. _

_She simply shook her head. "It is not my place to tell you what you did or did not do correctly. Now, go and personally greet everyone." _

_She nodded mutely and made her way over to Sesshoumaru, giving a few greetings here and there as others snagged her attention. As she reached his side, she reached out and grasped his hand. Her smile faltered when he withdrew it._

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: None

A/N: This is the real Second Mistake (:


	149. Third Mistake

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Third Mistake

_Kagome tried hard to keep the heavy frown from weighing down her painted lips. Instead, she folded her hands together and looked at the couple before her. It irked her that Sesshoumaru didn't immediately introduce her, but chose to listen to their conversation instead of interrupting. _

_"It is a shame your heir could not join us." Sesshoumaru remarked._

_"Indeed, but he is quite sick. We are not sure what caused it, but it came on suddenly." The lord replied. _

_Knowing illness well enough from her time and being a miko of Kaede's village, Kagome spoke up, "What are his symptoms?"_

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: None


	150. Annoyance

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Annoyance

_The lord and lady blinked at her as if just noticing she was there. The lady's brow furrowed and Kagome couldn't tell if it was from annoyance or curiosity, perhaps a bitter mixture of the two. She looked up at Sesshoumaru and saw his eyelids flutter briefly. Okay, she was positive that she had done something wrong._

_"Lord and Lady of the North, this is my Intended, the Shikon Miko Kagome," He introduced with a tense jaw. "Forgive her rude outburst; I shall take responsibility for her lack in education."_

_The lady raised her hand and giggled behind her sleeve. _

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: None


	151. Strike One

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Strike One

_Kagome's eyes widened up at Sesshoumaru. Had he just called her stupid? Was she brash? Maybe. Head strong? Perhaps. Emotional? What woman wasn't? But stupid was something she most definitely was not. She tore her eyes from him and looked at the two in front of them. She pulled a fake smile onto her lips and called on some sarcastic charm._

_"My apologies my lord and lady, but I only aimed to help you uncover the reasoning behind your son's ailment. As my intended stated, I am a miko, but apparently I am not educated enough to make such assumptions."_

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: Pull

December 2013 DDN: Santa's Reindeer


	152. Strike Two

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Strike Two

_Sesshoumaru almost bit his tongue. A mad Kagome was never a good thing. However, she could not talk down to him in front of lords. He had to put her in her place or look weak._

_"As you can see, she has a loose tongue and is quite skilled in the art of twisting the words of others." He replied, not looking at her, but at the mates in their company. _

_Oh, now he was calling her a liar? She gave him a sharp glare and turned away from him, resisting every fiber in her body telling her to dash._

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: Dash(er)

December 2013 DDN: Santa's Reindeer


	153. Strike Three

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Strike Three

_"Oh my, she's quite the feisty one. Walking away without excusing herself…" The lady commented, another chuckle coming from the painted lips behind her sleeve._

_This party was supposed to honor her and it was going horribly. Now, he had to prove something to the onlookers. He turned towards his retreating intended, watching her arrogant prance, and closed the distance between them, his hand grapping her upper arm._

_She froze at the painful grip on her arm. She turned her head to look up at him with wide, rounded eyes. First the insults, now he was using force with her? _

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: Prance(r)

December 2013 DDN: Santa's Reindeer


	154. You're Out

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

You're Out

_At the look in her eyes, he quickly released her arm, not realizing he had used excessive force. His lips parted as if to apologize, but his amber eyes swiftly skimmed over the people around them and noticed that many of them were watching. He closed his lips firmly and looked down at her emotionlessly._

_Kagome searched his eyes, looking for a reason for his rude behavior, but felt her lip tremble when she found none. Refusing to cry in front of people, she straightened her back again before walking briskly past the dance area and to the castle entrance._

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: Dance(r)

December 2013 DDN: Reindeer


	155. Naive

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Naïve

_After closing the door to their room, she ripped the pins from her bun and threw them on the floor. How stupid could she be? How did it not don on her that Inuyasha knew what he was talking about? He never told her to stay away from him, well, never actually said anything to her about dating him, but hadn't he always said he was a cold, heartless bastard? This was the first time she had seen a glimpse of it since Naraku had died, much less have it directed at her. _

_Frowning, she leaned back against the door._

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: Don(ner)

December 2013 DDN: Reindeer


	156. Sting

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Sting

_For appearances only, Sesshoumaru calmly walked through the garden party until he reached the castle. Once out of sight from the others, he quickly made his way to their room. He stopped at the door and clenched his jaw at the scent of her tears. Why did this blitz of events have to happen? _

_He reached forward and slid open the door, reacting fast enough to catch her as she fell back towards him. She must have been leaning against the door. He looked down at her and opened his mouth to speak, but a stinging slap stopped his words._

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: Blitz(en)

December 2013 DDN: Reindeer


	157. Unbelievable

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Unbelievable

_"Let me go," She growled, thrashing her arms to get out of his hold. When he released his hold on her, she steadied herself back on her feet and turned away from him. She balled her hands into fists, her one hand still tingling from hitting him. "I can't believe I fell for it!"_

_He lifted a brow at her bewildered statement. "Fell for what?"_

_"You!" She shouted as she turned towards him, cerulean eyes sharp with anger. "You really showed your true self tonight, Sesshoumaru, and I'm glad I saw it now before I was stuck with you forever."_

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: None


	158. Wrong

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Wrong

_Her words hit him harder than her hand. "What nonsense are you speaking?" He asked._

_She took a step closer to him as she spoke out in rage. "You were a complete ass to me tonight!"_

_Sesshoumaru knew she had been mad, but to this extent? "What happened?"_

_"Oh, like you don't know?" At his blank look, she threw her hands up in the air. "From the time I learned you weren't walking with me to the party, everything went wrong!"_

_It was etiquette that she entered alone for her introduction party. Did she not remember that from her lessons?_

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: None


	159. Nerve

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Nerve

_"It is customary to my kind that you walk alone to present yourself. It is to focus all attention on you," Sesshoumaru commented. "You should have known that."_

_"How was I supposed to know that?" She snapped. "Oh, wait, I forgot, I'm stupid, right? Mr. 'I'll take responsibility for her lack of education'?! Insulting my intelligence! How dare you?! You obviously forget that I come from the future and know a hell of a lot more than you do! Kami-sama! The NERVE you showed tonight!"_

_Her screeching tone was beginning to hurt his ears. "That is not what I meant."_

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: None


	160. Human

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Human

_His hands tightened when she insulted his intelligence; to say he was not getting angry would be a lie, but he knew that if he snapped, he could lose her._

_"Oh really, do explain to this stupid one how that statement could be taken any other way!" She snapped, crossing her arms over her chest as she looked at him expectantly. _

_"I was referring to your lack in etiquette in youkai customs," He replied tensely, his anger close to spilling into his words. _

_She snorted. "Once again, how am I supposed to know about youkai customs? I'm a human, Sesshoumaru!" _

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: None


	161. Oops

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Oops

_He was growing weary of her shouting. "Because of your training." He finally said with a sterner voice. He was not one to yell; he displayed his anger with his tone. _

_Oh, now he was getting mad at her? "What training!?"_

_"The training your personal servant gave you. Everything she taught you was for tonight. There are very few rules to remember and yet you managed to break them. They were taught to you to prevent you from embarrassing both me and you and yet you still managed to do both." Hmm, perhaps that was the wrong thing to say._

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: None


	162. Caught

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Caught

_She stared at him with her mouth agape. "You-! I-! ARGH!" She was angry, so seething in rage from his last jab that she could not form a coherent sentence. Instead of shouting her anger, she decided that she would show it again. She raised her hand to slap his cheek, but felt his firm grip on her wrist. It was not painful like the one on the dance floor, but it severed its purpose._

_He pressed her back against the wall and stared down into the raging storm in her eyes. "I think one strike was quite enough, Kagome."_

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: None


	163. Understanding

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Understanding

_Kagome refused to meet his eyes. Instead she set her jaw and looked down at the ground. "I didn't get any training," She hissed out between her teeth. "Otherwise, I'm sure I wouldn't have humiliated you as you say I did."_

_Sesshoumaru mentally applauded her for trying to reel in her anger instead of remaining quiet like a child. But, her words confused him. "The one who has been your assigned servant was instructed to teach you," When she shook her head, he quickly understood what had happened. "We will both speak to her for this act disobedience and incompetence." _

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: None


	164. Apology

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Apology

_"So, this is a misunderstanding?" She asked._

_"No, she did this on purpose," He replied. "She knows Court customs are very important. I now know she intentionally sabotaged you, for that, I apologize for my reaction."_

_She sighed; knowing it took a lot for him to say sorry. Still…"You hurt me." She frowned._

_He raised his hand and used it to push up the silk sleeve of her kimono. When he saw the red marks on her creamy skin, he lowered his head and nuzzled them gently. "I did not know I had until I saw it in your eyes."_

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: None


	165. Engagement

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Engagement

_She let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. Of course he wouldn't have hurt her on purpose. "I wish I would have known your etiquette, Sesshoumaru. But, regardless, I wanted to walk with you to the party. I wanted to hold your hand like people do in my time."_

_"Males escort their woman to their introduction party?" He asked. "They have physical contact during the event?"_

_"We don't really having introduction parties, but I would think it is like something we have called an engagement party. But yes, it's considered weird if you don't come in together." _

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: None


	166. Together

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Together

_"Why is it odd?" He questioned._

_"Because it is to celebrate the couple _together_, not just the woman. When you come together and stay close to each other with contact, it is kind of like showing off to everyone and letting them know that they belong to each other; that she is his and he is hers." She answered and then changed the topic. "What did I do wrong when I first introduced myself?"_

_He recalled her opening words. "It is because you called the Moon Festival 'ours', when it will not be regarded as such until after our Mating."_

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: None


	167. What's Mine is Yours

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

What's Mine is Yours

_"So they were offended because I called it mine as well? Even though the Moon Festival was held in my honor? That's slightly contradicting." She pointed out with a lifted brow. _

_"It is an annual festival that is hosted by the West," He clarified. "And it is frowned down upon to claim anything thing that is mine, yours, before the mating. Afterwards, everything mine will be considered yours." _

_She hummed in thought. Who would have known that youkai had such odd technicalities? She moved forward with her next issue. "Why was it bad that I spoke up about their son?"_

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: None


	168. Shh

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Shh

_Sesshoumaru remembered clearly her biggest error of the night. He doubted the lord and lady were truly upset, since they were the most reasonable ruling mates, but he knew the lady took great pleasure in making fun of Kagome. "In youkai customs, the intended mate is not allowed to speak up in a conversation until the male has introduced her properly." He explained._

_He could only seek solace in the fact that it was not the stern Lord that she had done that to. Such disrespect would have immediate consequences; and he would have declared war if he touched her. _

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: None

A/N: This memory is almost over XD sorry for the length!


	169. Childish

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Childish

_"Oh, I had no idea," She blinked. "It's not like that in my time."_

_"The blame is not yours, it was supposed to be taught to you," He commented. "Our worlds are very different it seems." When she nodded, he continued. "Is there anything else that has bothered you tonight?"_

_Her face flushed and she pursed her lips together. She knew what she was about to say was very childish, but she had fussed and worried so much about it, that she needed to say it. "You didn't comment on how I looked tonight…" Her voice was small and shy._

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: None


	170. Goddess

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Goddess

_His eyebrows raised slightly in surprise at her statement before he let a small smirk lift the corner of his lips. How ignorant of him, to forget that complimenting the beauty of a dressed up female was like calling her ugly. His amber eyes ran over her every inch of her body, from her layered kimono, to her elegantly tied up hair, and then to the light make up on her face._

_She was beautiful._

_His hand cupped her cheek before he lowered his forehead until it gently rested against hers. "Your beauty rivals that of the most beautiful goddess."_

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: None


	171. Magic

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Magic

_She blushed at his words. "You don't need to exaggerate…" She whispered, closing her eyes as she rested her hands on his chest. _

_"This Sesshoumaru does not lie."_

_She didn't have to open her eyes to see the smirk on his lips. It was funny to her that he could so easily dissipate her anger when she used to stay angry at Inuyasha for days. "How do you do that?"_

_"That?"_

_"Stop my anger like it's nothing," She answered. "It's magic."_

_"I do believe you called it love." He wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her against him._

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: None


	172. Stay

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Stay

_Her lips spread apart to smile wide. "You remembered that I called our love magical." She mused as she looked up at him._

_The Western lord nodded. "Very little do I forget when it comes to you."_

_Her face flushed again. "So many compliments from you tonight. You don't have to win me over any more, Sesshoumaru, you already have me." She teased._

_"Yes, but I must make sure that you stay." He added, gold and sapphire clashing as he stared down at her. _

_"I'm not going anywhere." She rose up on her toes to press her lips against his._

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: None


	173. Kiss

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Kiss

_He eagerly accepted it, his lips capturing hers as he held her. After a moment, he broke the kiss and pulled away from her. "As much as I would like to keep you in our room for the night, the Moon Festival is still being held in your honor." He stated, leading her to the door._

_She nodded reluctantly and followed after him. Oh how she had made a spectacle of herself. Still, she would hold her head high as she returned to her party. She was to be Sesshoumaru's mate and she would prove that she was worth it. _

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: None


	174. Lucky

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Lucky

_Sesshoumaru waited for her to exit their room and then took her hand in his. At her confused look, he gave a slight tilt of his head, a knowing smirk on his lips. "Did you not just finish telling me that this was your way to enter together?"_

_She blinked at his words before giving him a loving smile. She laced their fingers and felt her heart flutter in joy. He was doing this for her, to make her feel more comfortable, even though it was against the strict customs he was raised with. _

_How did she get so lucky?_

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: None

**A/N: Thank you everyone who voted in the Dokuga awards! _Puzzle Pieces_ won 3rd Place Best Kagome Portrayal! Thank you guys again for Puzzle's second award!**


	175. Every Time

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Every Time

As he finished telling her of the fight they had, he watched her face carefully, making sure she didn't have any lingering hard feelings. When she stared up at him with shining blue eyes, he was not sure what to make of them.

She had recalled every emotion as he told her of the fight, the memory replaying in her head with his words guiding it. She met his eyes before smiling shyly. "I remember now," She breathed and tightened her hold on is hand. "You held my hand at every gathering after that. Well, at least while escorting me."

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: None

**A/N: Woo! Finally that memory is done! haha**


	176. Trouble

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Trouble

The lord nodded once. "We were talked about by many for our _interesting _entrance; I believe my mother even ridiculed me for not escorting you properly on my arm." He commented. "But I cared not for it made you happy."

The miko smiled softly and laced their fingers together. "You've been through a lot for me."  
>It was a statement. "I'm surprised you found that I am worth the trouble."<p>

"A mate that is too easily obtained and accepted is too boring for This Sesshoumaru. The _trouble_ is what makes you worth it." He retorted, giving her hand a squeeze.

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: None


	177. Compliments

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Compliments

Kagome beamed up at him as she let him guide her to the festival. They arrived hand in hand and approached her friends. She smiled back as she took in the sight before her. Rin and Kohaku were standing close to each other, her hand on the crook his elbow while his other hand rested on it.

"Ah, Kagome-neesan! Your yukata is so pretty!" Rin complimented.

"As is yours, Rin-chan. Orange had always suited you." She replied and then turned to Sango and her plum colored yukata. Compliments died on her tongue when she saw her and Miroku weren't together.

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: None

**A/N: Yesterday was "Puzzle Pieces" 2nd Birthday (:**


	178. Distance

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Distance

Kagome frowned when she realized that Sango was standing in front of her, her three children standing next to her while Miroku was further in the back as he talked with Inuyasha. Why weren't they together? They had always gone everywhere side-by-side, each looking at each other with loving eyes. Had things really turned that sour between them?

Seeing her eyes dart between the former Taijiya and the monk, Sesshoumaru gave Kagome's hand a brief squeeze to bring her from her thoughts. "This Sesshoumaru will leave you with your friends," He said and withdrew his hand from hers. "Come, Kohaku."

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: None


	179. Girl Time

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Girl Time

Not one to oppose to Sesshoumaru, Kohaku untangled Rin's arm from his and pressed a kiss to her forehead before walking with the taiyoukai to the other two males. As they traveled the short distance to Inuyasha and Miroku, Kohaku shot him a questioning look. "Is everything alright, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Sesshoumaru folded his arms back into his sleeve and responded to Kohaku without looking at him, "I believe it is better for them to talk before we begin the festivities."

"Oh, I see. Did something happen while I was away?" He asked curiously as they joined the others in the group.

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: None


	180. Questions

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Questions

Kagome gave a brief smile to Sesshoumaru for giving the girls their private time. She then turned to Sango and looked at her seriously. "Okay, Sango-chan, what is going on?" She asked.

Sango looked a little startled at the sudden question. "What do you mean, Kagome-chan?"

Rin frowned a little. "Miroku-sama did not escort you properly." She pointed out. She had realized the space between the two as well, but did not want to be rude and bring it up. So, she was happy when Kagome had done so instead.

"Oh, that." She replied and then gave a noncommittal shrug.

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: None


	181. Cheating

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Cheating

The miko and Rin exchanged a worried glance as the woman in question began to walk into the festival, her children leading the way.

"Wait, wait. You can't just leave it at that. Tell me what's wrong." Kagome demanded, reaching out to put her hand on the girl's shoulder while her children played a game at one of the huts.

Sango sighed heavily. "I talked to you about it before, Kagome-chan. I do not want to be second best to anyone."

"You still believe he's cheating on you?"

"What other reason could there be for him to always be gone?"

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: None


	182. Rekindle

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Rekindle

Rin pursed her lips together. "Have you suggested going with him on his trips to the other villages?" She asked.

"I will not ask to be invited where I am not wanted," She frowned. "I will not beg for his company. Besides, who would watch the children?"

"Why do you not bring them along? It would be like a family retreat." The youngest one suggested.

Kagome shook her head. "No, they need to be alone and work things out. They need to rekindle their love."

Rin beamed. "Yes! Like Kagome and Sesshoumaru-sama!"

"Well, kind of." She replied with a blush.

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: None


	183. Determined

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Determined

"I do not know if our love can be rekindled…" The former slayer trailed off and blinked when Kagome growled at her.

"Don't say that! You two have always been my favorite couple! This will work out! I know it will!" She huffed with determination and then turned to Rin. She leaned in and whispered her plan into her ear. When the girl nodded with a smile, Kagome turned and headed off towards the men.

"Kagome-sama?" Kohaku asked when she tapped him on the shoulder.

"Rin wants you," She said sweetly and then turned a glare on the monk. "_You_."

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: None


	184. Unfaithful

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Unfaithful

Miroku blinked at the sudden icy look. "Y-yes?"

She looked at the two brothers. "Could you two give us a minute, please?" She asked, smiling at Sesshoumaru. He nodded once and began to walk to the festival, Inuyasha walking alongside him. She turned back to the monk. "What have you done?"

He sincerely looked confused. "I am unsure of what you mean."

"With Sango," When he continued to just look at her, she sighed. "I'm just going to come out and ask: have you been unfaithful to her?"

She was not prepared for the sudden anger that crossed his features.

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: None


	185. Accusations

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Accusations

"What are you accusing me of, Kagome?" He asked, dropping all honorifics. "I love Sango with all of my heart. I would never be untrue to her."

Kagome let out a soft sigh. "I knew it," She breathed and then smiled weakly at him. "She is convinced that you are sleeping with someone else."

He recoiled as if she had slapped him. "W-what? How could she think that? Is that why she has been cold to me?"

She nodded. "I think she is insecure with her body after having the children and with you always being away…well, it doesn't help."

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: None


	186. Hard Times

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Hard Times

He sighed and ran his once-cursed hand down his face. "I am always away because I am doing everything I can to make ends meet."

She frowned with concern. "Are you guys falling on hard times?"

He kept his gaze lowered. "I have many mouths to feed now and I am doing everything that I can to make sure they do not go hungry. Very few villages will fall for the fake exorcisms anymore and even less are actually cursed or infested with youkai," He admitted solemnly. "I find myself going further and further just to find adequate monk work."

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: None


	187. Humiliation

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Humiliation

Understanding hit Kagome hard as she put everything together. "You haven't told Sango this, have you?"

He shook his head. "How can I tell my wife, the woman I love most, that I cannot provide adequately for our family? It is humiliating."

She put her hand on his shoulder. "But Miroku, do you forget that Sango used to run a business with her family? She's still strong and I know she would be able to pick up right where she left off."

The monk snorted. "The woman providing for the family instead of the male is even more degrading, Kagome-sama."

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: None


	188. Stereotypes

**Disclaimer: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_Puzzle Pieces _**

**_By MissKatt_**

Stereotypes

She sighed as she once again remembered that this era had certain stereotypes of how women should be. "Look, Miroku-sama, where I come from, many women work all week for their families while the men stay home and raise the children. It's not a bad thing. And maybe you two could just trade off? Like, she'll go out and slay a few youkai, and then next time you could go out and exorcise a few oni. That way no one provides more than the other; it'll be equal."

Uncertainty crossed his features. "I do not think I could do that."

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: None


End file.
